


Twin Flames

by ultradaniblonde



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017), The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bullying, Car Sex, Cheryl is Crazy, Daddy Negan, Death's Favorites Never Die, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Torture, Leather Jackets, Mom Don't Read This, Motorcycles, Past Domestic Violence, Possessive Behavior, Protective Negan (Walking Dead), Rough Kissing, Slow Burn, Smut, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Spencer is an Ass, Suicide Attempt, Twins, Twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 40
Words: 27,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultradaniblonde/pseuds/ultradaniblonde
Summary: Cheryl and Negan have history. He is the last person she would turn to, but then again the dead are walking the earth and unbeknownst to Cheryl she may be the most important person in the world.





	1. Chapter 1

Negan sits with his elbows resting on his knees, head in his hands, trying to find a comfortable position in the cheap meagerly cushioned chair. The hospital, like every hospital, smells like microwaved food and disinfectant, a nauseating odor. The chatter of nurses, blaring yet incoherent announcements over the audio system and squeaky wheels of gurneys and wheelchairs do little to block out the annoying chirp of his wife’s respirator. He lifts his head staring at her listless body, guilt and anger swirling inside of him. Her illness came swiftly and unexpectedly, her health deteriorating by the hour. It is almost midnight when he checks his watch and considers leaving for the night. 

“DON’T TOUCH HIM!” a voice shouts followed by the sound of metal clanging against tile.

Negan glances at his wife as if the commotion would stir her from her comatose. Stepping out of the room, he sees a nurse rushing down the hall towards a room a few doors down.

“LET GO OF ME!” a hysterical female shouts.

He slowly walks down the hall as a chunky security guard pushes past him. He stands in the middle of the hall forcing people to walk around him when he sees Cheryl Blossom clutching the bloody shirt of her twin.

Cheryl was easily recognizable. She is the type of girl high school boys dream about. The type grown men fantasize about. She is dark cherry red hair, creamy smooth skin, crystal blue eyes and a fierce disposition. Her temperament only borne because of her family’s wealth and social status. Cheryl is the worst kind of spoiled. Pretty, rich, and very aware of both. She and her twin brother are constantly in the principal’s office at the high school where Negan works. His boss’s office a revolving door of crimson hair and smug expressions. Even bent over her brother’s body, she is flawless: hair spilling over her shoulders down her back, a blush silk camisole tucked into her tight high waisted jeans and platform wedges strapped to her feet adding inches to her petite frame.

Cheryl clutches Jason’s shirt with savage desperation and throttles him forcefully lifting his still warm body off of the hospital bed. Her grip like iron as two nurses try to pull her away. Despair courses through her body. Jason was two minutes older than Cheryl, a fact he reminded her of whenever she was being petty, which was often. It always bothered her, until tonight. Tonight her world shattered, a piece of herself she could never regain. Jason, the only person in the world who would ever love her, was dead. Two minutes after the doctor called it, Cheryl realized she had never lived in a world without her twin, until now.


	2. Chapter 2

The beefy security guard replaces one of the nurses in an attempt to restrain Cheryl. It is when she elbows him in the gut causing him to double over that Negan realizes the situation is quickly escalating passed the point even a Blossom can walk away from unscathed.

“BLOSSOM” he barks in the same tone he uses when teenage boys get a little too rough with one another during gym class or just generally piss him off.

She stops resisting allowing herself to be temporarily subdued, the guard’s fingers digging into her arms. All the wrath and fury drains from her leaving her with the chilling realization that Jason is dead and she is to blame. She stands staring at her twin’s corpse absorbing every detail.

“You know her?” the security guard asks Negan barely suppressing his annoyance.

“Yeah … She goes to the high school where I work,” Negan answers with a furrowed brow wondering what the fuck happened.

“Oh good, a teacher. Take her home before we arrest her for assault,” he says impatient to unload the hysterical teenage girl on someone else.  

“For elbowing a fat security guard?” Negan retorts without thinking.

“Get her out of here before I change my mind!” he barks practically shoving her towards Negan.

Cheryl takes one last slow look at Jason before shaking off the guard. She narrows her eyes in a glare, “I hope you rot in Hell,” she says in a clear unwavering voice staring at him bitterly before turning and walking purposefully out of the room. Despite his height, Negan struggles to keep up with her hurried pace. She has no purse, no keys, and no cell phone, yet she cuts through the hospital as if she knows owns the whole damn building. Negan follows her hesitating only when she slams the door to the stairwell open. The sound is thunderous causing doctors and nurses to turn and stare. Cheryl doesn’t bother looking back and continues quickly descending the steps finally arriving at the parking lot.

“Cheryl … What the fuck happened?” Negan asks indelicately. She stops abruptly whirling taking a step towards him. 

“Don’t,” she warns eyes blazing. “Where is your car?” she asks dismissively turning back towards the rows of cars.

Negan rubs his hand over his eyes, his patience waning. “Over here,” he answers leading her towards his black pickup truck. She flings the passenger door open sliding into the seat. Negan turns the key in the ignition.

“31st and Main,” is all she says before staring out the window in stony silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Negan knew the Blossom’s were rich, but when he pulls into the driveway he is dumbstruck at the size of their house. It is easily four times the size of his three-bedroom home. Before Negan kills the engine, Cheryl slips out of the passenger seat punching an access code into a panel next to the garage. The door begins to lift displaying row after row of luxury car, yet the house is silent. Cheryl walks across the polished garage floor opening a door to the inside of the house not bothering to close it behind her. Negan rubs his face in exasperation before following her. If her school record is any indication, Cheryl is reckless, her mood swinging back and forth like a pendulum. Negan hits a large blinking button, hoping it isn’t an alarm, breathing a sigh of relief when the garage door motor whirs and it begins to close. He walks into the house shutting the door behind him. He calls her name wondering how soon he can leave.

He scans the hall following it to a large entryway with a spiral staircase, vaulted ceilings, and two story glass windows that face the street. Cheryl stomps up the stairs completely indifferent to his presence. “Cheryl, I am going to go,” he says staring up at her watching her stride across the second story balcony down a hall. When she doesn’t acknowledge him he trudges up the stairs. The sound of his footsteps is completely muffled by the plush carpet. Following the trail of open doors, he walks into an enormous bedroom scanning the black heavy comforter tossed over a queen size bed, large black leather sofa and desk with papers and books neatly stacked in piles. When he notices a closed door with bright fluorescent light shining through the bottom he frowns. “Cheryl,” Negan says in a booming voice finally at his breaking point. “Cheryl!” Negan shouts pounding on the door. When he hears the clink of what sounds like pill bottles he reaches for the doorknob only to find it locked. _Fuck this shit_ , he tells himself. The guilt and anger he felt earlier bubbles over as he viciously kicks the door. The wood strains, and when the lock finally breaks he finds Cheryl seated on the floor pill bottles scattered around her.

“Spit it out,” he shouts grabbing her chin forcefully noticing her pained expression. Cheryl closes her eyes her head tilting to the side, back against the black cabinet.  He hauls her to her feet, slamming the toilet seat open, wrapping his arm around her stomach, grabbing her hair in his hand to keep it from her falling into her face. “SPIT. IT. OUT.” he shouts roughly shaking her dainty barely conscious body.   


	4. Chapter 4

Cheryl crumples in his arms and begins vomiting, undissolved pills float to the surface. When she finally stops, Negan leans her against the sink closing the lid and flushing the toilet. She brings her lips to the running faucet rinsing her mouth not noticing her skin is as translucent as alabaster.

“I killed him,” she whispers her arms quaking from the strain of keeping herself upright. The moment Jason died, Cheryl felt it. It was as if a part of her was physically separating itself, lifting painfully leaving gory ragged edges. “We were drunk and I wanted to go home. I wouldn’t take no for an answer,” she says softly. The raw agony of abandonment slashes at her as she screams, “It was a mistake. We should have died together. He was the only person who could ever love me. Nobody understood. Nobody could ever understand,” tearing the shower curtain from its hooks flinging it across the bathroom. “They hated us, but it never mattered. Nothing mattered as long as we had each other,” she shouts hurtling a toothbrush holder against the wall not watching as it shatters. “I should be dead. I should have died with him,” she cries sinking to the floor.

Negan sits on the edge of the expensive marble bathtub. “Jesus …” he mutters watching Cheryl sprawled on all fours weeping. The sound of her sobs echoes off the tiles as minutes pass. She finally collapses, her body no longer capable of taking the physical and emotional strain. The slight rise and fall of her chest is the only indication she is still alive despite her best effort. Negan stands, lifts her weightless body from the ground and sets her down on the large queen size bed. “Christ,” he murmurs to himself eyeing the black leather couch. He slips his shoes off, sliding his worn leather jacket off his shoulders using it as a pillow. The couch is about as comfortable as the hospital chair.

Negan blinks waking to the warm uncomfortable sensation of sunlight shining down on him. He squints his eyes scanning the room as memories of last night’s shitshow come flooding back to him. _Fuck_ , he thinks to himself remembering Jason Blossom is dead. The sound of a door closing on the opposite end of the room immediately puts him on alert. The last thing Negan needs is for Cheryl’s parents to discover him in her room. To his surprise, Cheryl emerges from a walk in closet in a forest green plaid shirt with ruffles at the neck and wrists, light denim jeans and caramel brown wedge boots. Her long hair is pulled back into a messy low bun. “You are still here,” she says while rummaging through a large caramel tote handbag. “You tried to kill yourself last night,” Negan says as if her drunken state would allow her to forget. She stares at him unemotionally, “Tell anyone what happened last night and I will make sure you regret it,” she threatens in an icy tone before walking out of the room. For the first but certainly not the last time, Negan wishes he had never met Cheryl Blossom.


	5. Chapter 5

Most people don’t know Cheryl and Jason have a little sister. Half sister, Cheryl would clarify whenever anyone made the egregious error of assuming her and Daisy had the same mother.  Jason would smirk, but to Cheryl it mattered. She and Jason were two sides of the same coin and despite being a younger brunette version of Cheryl, Daisy would never share the same bond her and Jason did.

As Cheryl drove across town in her black SUV, she wondered how she was going to tell Daisy her half brother was dead. At fourteen, Daisy still partook in sleepovers with friends from the private school she attended. The private school Cheryl and Jason were no longer allowed to attend, because at the age of fourteen Cheryl punched a senior in the nose causing Jason to intervene in what escalated into an enormous altercation. Despite the number of students involved, Cheryl and Jason were the only two expelled. As Cheryl recalled the heated conversation in the principal’s office where the principal explained even her father’s generous donation wouldn’t forgive their transgressions, she glanced at the passenger seat expecting to find Jason. When her eyes fell on the empty seat she clenched her jaw and reached for her sunglasses. Sliding on the aviators, she remembered the vow she made to herself earlier when she woke fully clothed and very much alive. Jason was gone. In dying he took Cheryl’s capacity to feel pain. Nobody would ever hurt her again. Nobody’s death would matter, because she had already lost the only person she would ever love.

“Don’t make a scene,” Cheryl says coldly sitting in the Johnson’s front room gazing at the dusty cluttered interior. _Scholarship kids_ , Cheryl thinks to herself as Daisy sits sniffling, tears trailing down her face. “Grab your things,” she tells Daisy before standing to leave. The drive back to their home is quiet as Daisy tries not to cry. Cheryl slowly eases the SUV around the corner and notices the empty driveway. She smiles smugly to herself as the car idles in front of the house. “Aren’t you coming in?” Daisy asks. “No. I am going back to the hospital. We need Jason’s body released for funeral arrangements,” Cheryl says bluntly. “Are we going to wait for Mom and Dad?” Daisy probes quickly wiping her eyes. “I will let them know. Clifford and Janice can decide whether they want to cut their vacation short,” Cheryl says in a clipped tone.

Despite Daisy’s protestations, Cheryl arranged for her brother to be buried as soon as possible. Unsurprisingly, Clifford and Janice did not cut their vacation short. Whether unwilling or unable to fly back to the United States on such short notice, Cheryl didn’t care. It was a private ceremony with only Cheryl, Daisy, and Daisy’s best friend Lisa Johnson in attendance, the girls clinging to one another while Cheryl stood alone. She didn’t place a flower on Jason’s white and gold casket. She didn’t watch them shovel dirt onto the gleaming coffin. She didn’t even wait until they finished lowering her twin's body into the funeral plot before walking away. _Goodbye Brother_ , she thought to herself cutting a path towards her SUV.


	6. Chapter 6

Jason died on a Friday and was buried on a Monday. Cheryl was back at school on Tuesday. It did not escape her notice that Negan was not present. PE was instead taught by Ms. Meyers, who gave Cheryl an understanding smile when Cheryl explained she just wasn’t feeling up to field hockey. _Idiot_ , Cheryl thought to herself as she wandered the halls after promising to stay in the library. Walking silently dressed in black ankle pants, a cropped black sweater, and cheetah print flats Cheryl wondered whether Jason’s death would still be a reasonable excuse in a few months when finals rolled around. As Cheryl turned a corner she ran straight into Negan.

“Fuck,” Negan shouts reaching out and grabbing Cheryl’s elbows before realizing who he almost floored. Without her heels, the top of Cheryl’s head barely reaches Negan’s chest, but that does little to deter her.

“Watch where you are going,” she snaps sidestepping him.

“Cheryl,” Negan says grabbing her twirling her around. She glares at him before saying, “Touch me again and see what happens,” staring down at his hand wrapped around her forearm. Not that Cheryl would ever tell anyone, but she already has finger shaped bruises from the fat security guard.

“Shut up,” he tells her before scanning the hall and shoving her into an empty classroom. Cheryl immediately distances herself from Negan “Who the fuck do you –” she begins before Negan interrupts, “I just came from the hospital,” he says. Cheryl looks at him noticing the blood colored stain on his white shirt. His black leather jacket hangs askew as if he has been running.

“So?” Cheryl asks cautiously glancing towards the door.

“My wife died. She was sick,” Negan says wide eyed and frantic.

“I don’t give a shit,” Cheryl responds callously.

“She died and then she came back Cheryl,” Negan says grabbing her wrist. She glances down purposefully at his hand wrapped painfully around her wrist, her earlier threat forgotten. He notices her stare and releases her. “She wasn’t her when she came back," Negan says rubbing his hand down his face.

Unease begins to prickle at the nape of Cheryl’s neck. There have been reports of outbreaks in other cities, whole towns quarantined until the CDC could intervene, but other then the fuzzy shots of camera footage the symptoms of the epidemic are largely unknown. Cheryl never bothered with the news considering Riverdale was unaffected. Until now.

“You need to get out of here,” Negan says his panic beginning to seep into Cheryl. She checks her watch wondering what period Daisy is in right now. “Your parents?” Negan asks.

“Out of the country,” Cheryl responds. Daisy would be in biology right now. Cheryl could easily interrupt Dr. Bart’s class and claim a family emergency.

“Go. Now,” he urges.

“I have a stop to make,” Cheryl says with a determined expression as she breezes passed him.

“Cheryl,” Negan says in a desperate tone. Cheryl looks over her shoulder, her brow furrowed at the concern in his voice.

“Be fucking careful,” he cautions.

“I can take care of myself,” Cheryl insists slamming the door open. In that moment, neither Negan nor Cheryl knew how right she was.


	7. Chapter 7

By the time Cheryl pulled into the parking lot, parents were rushing out of the entrance with their children in tow. Cheryl stepped out of the car and quickly located her half sister. Daisy's anxious expression immediately vanished once Cheryl appeared. Even Cheryl’s scowl didn’t dampen her spirits. When parents started arriving insistent their children leave school in the middle of the day, Daisy knew something was wrong, but if she was being honest with herself, she wasn’t sure if Cheryl would come. “Get in the car,” Cheryl orders as Daisy struggles to keep up.  

“Lisa’s parents haven’t come for her yet,” Daisy says with a hint of concern.

“I am sure they will be here soon,” Cheryl lies buckling her seat belt and turning the key in the ignition.  Lisa’s parents did not come for her because they were already dead. Both Mr. and Mrs. Johnson worked at the hospital. A fact Cheryl realized and immediately disregarded as she watched the line of cars waiting to exit the school. Deciding they can't wait any longer, she jumps the curb in her black SUV ignoring the honks. As Cheryl breezes through a red light, she began to assess their options trying to recall the limited information shared by news anchors. From what she can remember, the Army will be arriving shortly to quarantine the area, but Cheryl has no intention of being trapped in Riverdale.

“Pack a bag. You have fifteen minutes,” Cheryl tells Daisy bringing the car to a screeching halt in their driveway. Daisy gives her a horrified look before Cheryl adds, “Only essentials and assume we aren’t coming back,” before jumping down from the driver’s seat.

Twenty minutes later Cheryl and Daisy stand in the driveway loading duffel bags and suitcases into the back of the car. While Daisy was packing clothes, Cheryl went directly to the safe emptying all of the guns, cash and jewelry her dad kept tucked away. She quickly packed cans of food and dragged cases of bottled water out of the pantry. Cheryl didn’t have to stop and think about what they might need because she already had a list.

When Cheryl and Jason were expelled and subsequently enrolled at the local high school, they were horrified at the thought of attending class with townies. Perpetual snobs, they then began to discuss what they considered necessities. Jason immediately dismissed Cheryl’s outlandish claim that her cashmere sweater was fundamental to her existence and in a rare moment of seriousness, Cheryl and Jason created a list of truly vital items. At the very end of the list, Jason wrote “Cheryl” his handwriting small and neat, a stark contrast to the flowery cursive of Cheryl’s penmanship. The list was still in the pile of papers on her desk, but Cheryl so intensely focused on leaving Riverdale, didn’t need it and besides, she had already memorized it from staring at it so often.

When she finally went to her room to pack herself a bag, she found Daisy already tossing clothes into a large suitcase for her.  It was Cheryl’s ruthlessness and Daisy’s awareness of the situation that got them out. As they drove passed city limits the whirring of helicopters was deafening as soldiers disembarked and immediately turned people away. Cheryl and Daisy escaped within minutes never realizing that in seven days the President ordered the bombing of their hometown.


	8. Chapter 8

On their own, Cheryl and Daisy survived for almost seven months. Cheryl was obsessed with constantly moving and replenishing their supplies. The money went far until people realized cash was worthless. Naturally distrustful of anyone who wasn’t related to her, Cheryl kept her and Daisy in almost total isolation. She pushed Daisy relentlessly forcing her to learn how to shoot. After recognizing their ammunition would dwindle, she insisted they learn how to put down a walker with a knife, practicing for hours until they became proficient.

Restocking supplies became riskier as months stretched on and people succumbed to desperation. When an old man told Cheryl she could have four cans of peaches for thirty minutes with her sister, Cheryl glared at him. The situation escalated when he informed Cheryl not all men would ask and some would just take. She drew her gun and while Cheryl and Daisy ate peaches for dinner she evaluated whether joining a group would put them in more danger.

The following day, Cheryl spotted a herd of walkers a few miles off and as Daisy quickly packed their belongings Cheryl decided joining a group was vital. Daisy and Cheryl stationed themselves near the interstate silently watching as survivors drove passed. When a caravan with small children and an RV stopped just off the highway, Daisy recommended approaching them. Cheryl was skeptical, but their options had been limited and more than once she had seen roving gangs of men on motorcycles. Having only her half sister for company didn’t tarnish Daisy’s social skills. She introduced herself and Cheryl and explained where they were from and how they had survived. The leader, a former sheriff from Georgia named Rick Grimes seemed satisfied with her explanation. When his partner approached him drawing him away, Cheryl and Daisy were left alone to set up camp nearby. Newcomers to the group, Cheryl struggled to keep all of the names, faces and backstories straight, however Daisy easily compensated.

Days later Rick approached Cheryl and apologized for his inattentiveness. The group had decided to split, some determined to look for their families the others agreeing to travel to Atlanta to the Center for Disease Control. Although Cheryl was distrustful of the CDC, she and Daisy agreed their odds were better with Rick and they decided to make the journey to Atlanta.

What Cheryl didn’t realize was that the elation of discovering the facility was still operational and later escaping before its explosion in actuality put her and Daisy in more danger than she could have ever imagined.

_A Month Later_

Cheryl lies absolutely still on the forest floor resisting the urge to open her eyes. Her dark red hair spills onto the canopy, her lips are slightly parted and a bruise begins to bloom on her left temple. She must have fallen trying to escape a walker, Dave thinks to himself as he approaches the unconscious girl. Undetected he stares at her long legs encased in high rubber rain boots, short denim shorts exposing too much of her creamy thighs, and a tight gray hoodie. “Miss?” he says hesitantly giving her left foot a gentle kick. When she doesn’t sit he begins to unbuckle his belt removing his gun and unzipping his pants. Cheryl waits until his pants are at his ankles before springing up from the floor and circling around him. In seconds she draws her knife holding it uncomfortably close to his throat before kicking the back of his knee forcing him to crouch down to her height and throwing him off balance.

“Take me to Negan,” she whispers in his ear before pulling her hoodie up over her hair and prodding him in the back with a revolver.


	9. Chapter 9

When Simon saw Dave with his pants around his ankles slowly shuffling between the walkers impaled on the chain-link fence, he swore. When he noticed a stranger had a gun pointed at the back of Dave’s head, he swore again. It took fifteen painstaking minutes for Dave to make the two-minute walk. As the gate opened, Simon assessed the outsider holding Dave hostage. Toned ivory legs with gray knit socks pulled over the knee. Dark green knee high rubber rain boots. Distressed denim shorts rolled ending just below a round ass. Gray hoodie fitted over a petite form. Realizing the outsider was a woman, Simon cursed for a third time. As the two of them walk through the gate into the open yard, Simon puts both of his hands up, “How can I help you?” he asks in a welcoming tone.

“Take me to Negan,” Cheryl orders.

“I’m Negan,” Simon responds with a smile.

“No. You’re not,” she answers.

“I am,” Simon insists.

“I will count to three,” Cheryl warns pulling a knife out of her hoodie holding it just under Dave’s throat aiming the gun at Simon.

**“One”**

“I am Negan,” Simon repeats.

“I know who Negan is!” Cheryl screams. **“Two”** she continues.

“What are you going to shoot me?” Simon asks incredulously. 

 **“Three”** Cheryl says calmly shaking off her hood, crimson red locks falling over her shoulders as she removes the safety from the handgun aiming at Simon’s head, finger on the trigger.  

“BLOSSOM” Negan roars. As Negan rushes over, Cheryl scans him and up down. He looks the same, but different. Same white shirt. Same worn black leather jacket. His hair is longer and he wears it combed to the side. A salt and pepper beard covers the lower half of his face. 

“Hey Negan,” Cheryl says with a wink. 

“Holy fucking shit you are alive,” Negan says staring at her.

“I told you I could take care of myself. No thanks to your rapey friend,” Cheryl says tilting her head towards Dave.

“Rapey?” Negan asks outraged.

“He even kicked me to see if I was conscious,” Cheryl adds.

“I-I-I just kicked your boot,” Dave stutters.

Cheryl runs the barrel of her gun down the side of his face suggestively. “If you like it rough you could have just said so,” she says softly pressing herself against Dave’s back, her lips hovering just above his ear. Peaking down at Dave’s boxers, Cheryl laughs at his arousal before pushing him to the ground. She shoots him in the head, blood splattering on her rubber boots. Negan leans back laughing gripping his side, while every Savior in the vicinity draws their gun pointing it at Cheryl’s head.

Negan, realizing more than half a dozen Saviors have their weapons out, barks, “Saviors. Who are you?” scowling furiously at them.

“Negan,” they respond in unison taking a knee.

Negan smiles smugly to himself as he watches every Savior bow. His eyes land on Cheryl who is oblivious to the display, busy wiping Dave’s blood off of her gun onto her hoodie. Negan stalks up to her standing right in front of her, clearing his throat obnoxiously, staring purposefully at the men and women bowing. Minutes pass before she wipes the gun clean and finally looks up at him. She eyes the nearest Savior prostrate with his head down. Cheryl tilts her head staring up at Negan.

“You had me on all fours once before, Negan. I assumed it would be the last time I was on my knees,” she says with a straight face. Negan isn’t sidetracked by the explicitness of Cheryl’s statement. She is referring to the night she tried to kill herself. He smiles masking the discomfort of recalling memories before the outbreak.

“Welcome to the Sanctuary,” he says extending his arm gesturing to the bleak factory.


	10. Chapter 10

When Negan learned Riverdale had been bombed, he assumed everyone he knew was dead. When the dead continued to terrorize the living, Negan rose to the occasion. The Sanctuary was his empire and it disturbed him to be leading smoking hot, spoiled as shit, Cheryl Blossom through the halls, people bowing as they passed.

He opens the door escorting her into a handsomely furnished bedroom. Cheryl leans against the arm of a sofa while Negan pours himself a drink. He swallows a large mouthful of whiskey before asking, “What do you want Cheryl?” his voice rough. Cheryl pushes herself off of the sofa, pacing the room. “I need your help,” she says calmly picking up a strange decorative vase running her fingers over the pattern avoiding Negan’s gaze.

Negan coughs choking back a laugh. Cheryl notices and slams the vase down on the table. “I don’t have a lot of options. It isn’t like I was going to ask Rapey Dave,” she says glaring at him.

Negan clenches his jaw, “About that…” he begins.

“Don’t bother,” Cheryl says dismissively.

“What do you need my help with?” Negan asks crossing his arms over his chest his, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

“A group of men took my half sister,” Cheryl says staring at Negan.

“You have a sister? Christ,” Negan says.

Cheryl opens her mouth to correct him before snapping it shut.  

“What’s her name?” Negan asks.

“Daisy,” Cheryl replies.

“Daisy Blossom? What kind of fucking name is that?” Negan says frowning. Cheryl stares at Negan speechless as a smile tugs at the corners of her mouth. She presses her lips together, but can’t suppress the smile. Uncomfortable with the satisfaction he feels at making her smile, Negan clears his throat loudly and she turns away scanning the rest of the bedroom crossing her arms over her chest. A large four-post bed sits on the opposite end of the room. “Who took her?” Negan asks irritably.

Cheryl doesn’t turn around “From their gear, military or ex-military. They are keeping her in a secure location, but have plans to transport her. We can grab her while they are in route,” she answers.

“Why do you care what happens to her?” Negan asks.

“She is my sister,” Cheryl says vehemently.

“I didn’t even know you had a sister. I was always thought it was just you and Jas—” Negan begins.

Cheryl whirls facing him. “Don’t. Just don’t,” she interrupts. While Negan stares at her weighing his options, she stares back at him her eyes aflame.

“I will think about it. You can spend the night here and I will let you know tomorrow,” Negan says before leaving the room abruptly ending the conversation.

 _Fuck_ , Cheryl thinks to herself.  Having witnessed Cheryl’s collapse the night of Jason’s death, Negan knew there was only one person who would ever matter to her. Jason was the only person who would every truly love Cheryl. Despite spending months together, Daisy and Cheryl focused only on their survival. Cheryl walked back over towards the decorative vase picking it up and flinging it against the wall. Now Cheryl had to wait for Negan’s answer and the only thing Cheryl hated more than asking for help, was waiting.


	11. Chapter 11

The men who abducted Cheryl and Daisy had been following them before their arrival in Atlanta. While everyone reveled in running water and beds, a camera silently confirmed their identities. When the facility decontamination protocol initiated, the men watched, ready to intervene should Rick fail to find a way out. Satisfied when the group managed to escape without assistance, they continued to track Cheryl and Daisy, doubling their efforts now that their identities had been verified. Within weeks, they decided it was no longer necessary to wait and unleashed a group of walkers onto the camp, grabbing the sisters amidst the confusion. After Rick and the others cleared the area, they looked for the girls for days, but when a second group of walkers attacked, they were forced to flee.  

Cheryl woke days later in a cell with a clear wall imprisoning her.  The room was white and sterile containing only a bed, toilet and bolted down chair. Eleven rooms exactly like hers lined the walls and in the center: a gurney and computer. Cheryl looked down at the stark hospital gown speculating what kind of nightmare her and Daisy were trapped inside. Cheryl wasn’t sure how much time passed before a man in a lab coat entered the room. Cheryl watched him walk towards her chamber stopping only to type into his tablet. When the doors slid open, Cheryl stood glaring at him.

“Cheryl,” he said, her name foreign on her lips.

“Who are you?” she asks in a furious tone.

“You don’t realize how special you are, do you?” he says in unnervingly soft voice walking into the cell. Cheryl tries to distance herself from the stranger cursing when her back hits the wall.

“Who are you?” she screams.

“You will find out just how special you are,” he says disturbingly before tranquilizing her.

xxx

Dwight walks into Negan’s room and finds Cheryl staring out the window watching the orange-yellow sunset. Hearing the door open, she turns grimacing when she sees the warped skin on his face.  “What happened to your face?” she asks.

Dwight lowers his eyes to the ground “Negan,” he answers, his face red with embarrassment.

Cheryl walks over to him gently brushing back his stringy blonde hair. “I like it,” she whispers softly, lifting his chin. Dwight stares at her porcelain skin, ocean blue eyes and pink lips. “Did you need something?” she asks absentmindedly still tucking strands of hair behind his ear.

“I am supposed to show you to your room,” Dwight answers gazing deeply into her eyes.

“Well, let’s go then,” she says faintly with a mischievous smile.

Dwight leads Cheryl down a corridor stopping in front of a door. Cheryl pushes the door open and walks into a large bedroom. It is furnished with a queen bed, dresser, nightstand, table and chair and a doorway that leads to a private bathroom. Dwight watches as Cheryl inspects the room pulling open dresser drawers, checking the bathroom and testing a locked window. “This is the same corridor as Negan’s wives,” Dwight says.

“Wives? Plural?” Cheryl asks.

“Yes,” Dwight answers.

“Where is Negan?” Cheryl demands wondering why he sent an errand boy.

“I am not sure. Did you need something?” Dwight mumbles shifting his weight from one foot to another.

Cheryl narrows her eyes slowly walking towards him. “I do,” she croons balancing on her tiptoes, her mouth gliding over Dwight’s ear “I need some clothes,” she whispers in a conspiratorial tone.

“I will go get you some,” Dwight says turning to leave.

“Actually,” Cheryl says firmly gripping Dwight’s plaid button down, “I like this one,” she says smiling brightly at Dwight.

“I-I-just had it washed,” Dwight stammers.

“Perfect,” she answers running her hand up his chest taking a step back waiting expectantly. Dwight sighs as he begins to slowly unbutton his red and black shirt. The unexpected reaction of seeing Negan again left Cheryl unsettled. Dwight’s disfigured face reminded her, she had her own scars to bear and his reserved demeanor appealed to her in a way that starkly contrasted Negan’s arrogance. Just as he slips out of the shirt, Negan walks into the room. “Am I interrupting something?” he asks angrily seeing Dwight's muscled chest, plaid button down in hand.

“Do we not knock in the new world?” Cheryl quips. “Dwight was gracious enough to let me borrow his shirt,” Cheryl answers taking it from his hand. 

“Was he now?” Negan asks scowling at Dwight.

“Dwight you are excused,” Cheryl interjects. Dwight glances between the two of them before Negan motions for him to go. Cheryl tosses the red and black plaid shirt onto the bed. “What are you playing at Blossom?” Negan asks indignantly.

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” she answers pulling her gray hoodie over her head shaking her hair out. A low tight white tank top barely covers her perky round breasts. 

“You need something, you ask me,” Negan orders eyes sweeping over her shapely form possessively.

“You weren’t here,” Cheryl says, turning her back towards Negan stripping off the tank top. She pulls her long red hair over her shoulder exposing her bare back.

“Maybe now that you are here, you can leave?” Cheryl says glaring at Negan over her shoulder.

Negan closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose in exasperation. Cheryl hasn't changed at all. She is infuriating, hot and trouble. He turns to leave, closing the door behind him, wishing he had never walked down that hospital hall.


	12. Chapter 12

Cheryl watched the Sanctuary for days listening to the Saviors’ movements on a stolen walkie-talkie. The first time Negan’s voice reverberated over the handheld radio, Cheryl stared at it as if the PE teacher himself were standing in front of her. Scrutinizing the defenses around the structure and number of high-powered automatic weapons, she decided Negan was her best option. When a smarmy looking Savior made his way towards the woods where Cheryl was positioned, she hid the wireless receiver and took a deep breath before slamming the side of her head into a tree trunk.

xxx

After Negan left, Cheryl finished undressing and took a long shower luxuriating in the hot water. Despite Dwight’s rail thin build, his red and black plaid shirt hung loosely on Cheryl’s shoulders ending mid-thigh. She buttoned a few buttons before sliding on her gray knit socks and running her fingers through her hair. After turning off the lights, she slid under the covers gripping her gun in one hand, knife in the other.

It was almost three in the morning when Negan heard gunshots on his way back from Frankie’s room. The sound pierced the silence echoing down the corridor. Negan’s first concern was his wives, but when he remembered who was spending the night at the Sanctuary, he raced down the hall towards Cheryl’s bedroom. When Negan burst through the door, Lucille in hand, he was not prepared for the scene before him.

Adjacent to Cheryl’s bed, a man in riot gear was dead on the floor. The clear protective screen of his helmet shattered, blood spilling out of his face where his eyes should have been. It was as if someone emptied a clip between his eyes, first shattering the plastic before broken pieces of plastic and bullets propelled into his brain. A second man dressed in the same uniform had Cheryl backed into a corner with a taser. Cheryl dodged his first attempt to stun her and reloaded her gun aiming at his hand. She fired shooting the stun gun from his grip and then again reducing his hand to a bloody stump. The man gripped his wrist blood spurting out before falling to his knees. Cheryl leans her back against the wall, closing her eyes and tilting her head back gasping for breath. “Cheryl what the fuck?” Negan shouts. He glowers at her realizing she is naked save for her thigh high socks and Dwight’s shirt.

“Some sanctuary,” Cheryl gasps her eyes still closed.

Seconds later Dwight skids into the room immediately drawn to Cheryl, blind to the two bodies on the floor. Jealously floods through Negan and he growls, “Get this one to Dr. Carson,” pointing to the man bleeding out on the floor fingers and stun gun next to him. “I want him alive,” Negan threatens.

Dwight drags him out of the room leaving a trail of blood smeared on the floor. The second Negan turns towards Cheryl, she is hurtling towards the floor. Negan catches her in his arms staring down at her. “I swear to God Blossom if this is a trick…” he says to the unconscious form awkwardly tangled in his arms. He shakes her and when she doesn’t rouse, he exits walking towards his room ordering a Savior to find Dwight and Dr. Carson and send them to his room immediately. Negan gently eases Cheryl onto his bed. Cheryl’s presence makes him uneasy and now it has threatened the security of the Sanctuary. Everything he has built since the dead turned. He grips Lucille reducing a nearby side table to shards of wood and glass.


	13. Chapter 13

A million thoughts fly through Negan’s head. How did the men reach Cheryl’s room undetected? Who are they working for? And most importantly, why do they want Cheryl alive? Negan stares at Cheryl’s listless body, anger and guilt swirling inside of him. With more questions than answers his rage only magnifies while waiting for Dwight and Dr. Carson. The only thing Negan hated more than not having answers, was waiting.

When a knock interrupts Negan’s deliberation, he opens the door roaring, “Get in here,” to a pale Dr. Carson, Dwight shuffles into the room behind him. Dwight’s stares at Cheryl’s limp form, concern clouding his expression. “Dwight,” Negan says smoothly, putting his arm around Dwight’s shoulder blocking Cheryl from his view. “I need to know how two men got passed the walkers, the guards, and every other person in here,” he says in a dangerously soft voice.

Dwight recognizes the fury in Negan’s voice, “I will find out,” he responds with a nod.

“Make sure you keep our guest comfy,” Negan says as Dwight reaches for the doorknob. A confused expression flits across his face until he realizes Negan is referring the man who attacked Cheryl. The man who is currently sitting in the infirmary with his left hand handcuffed to the gurney, a towel wrapped around the bloody stub where his right used to be.

Negan turns watching Dr. Carson examine Cheryl. He rests his hand on Cheryl’s forehead before turning her wrist gently in his hand staring at his watch taking her pulse. Dwight’s scarcely buttoned shirt exposes the smooth skin of her mounds tipped with small pink buds. Black lace peeks out from under the tousled shirt a stark contrast to the ivory curve of her hip.

“What happened?” Dr. Carson asks tilting her face side to side. “She was attacked in her room. She was having trouble breathing and then fainted,” Negan answers. Dr. Carson’s hands hover over Cheryl’s gray thigh high sock.

“What are you doing?” Negan asks causing Dr. Carson to jump.

“She could have been bit,” Dr. Carson answers.

“She wasn’t attacked by walkers,” Negan says angrily.

“Oh, well then…” Dr. Carson says removing his hand from the wool sock.

“When was the last time she ate or drank?” he asks turning towards Negan.

Negan shrugs his shoulders.

“Slept?” Dr. Carson asks.

“I assumed she was sleeping,” Negan says realizing he has no idea what Cheryl did after he left or if she was alone.

“Her skin is cool and her heart is beating rapidly. You said she was having difficulty breathing before she fainted? My best guess is she is dehydrated,” he rationalizes.

“Your best guess?” Negan says angrily.

“She isn’t showing any other signs of illness and you said she hasn’t been bit,” Dr. Carson says defensively.

“Get out,” Negan orders and within seconds the doctor scurries out the door. Negan pours a glass of water, setting it on the side table next to his bed. He reaches for the door barking at the nearest Savior, “Have one of my wives come watch her,” before heading towards the infirmary. He knows one person who is very much awake, albeit missing a hand, who can answer his questions given the right incentive.


	14. Chapter 14

Cheryl stirred her eyes fluttering open immediately blinded by the bright overhead light, restraints tugging at her wrists. “She is awake,” a familiar voice croons.  Cheryl squints trying to look up at the face of her captors unable to see anything other then white lab coats and boots.

“You are going to regret this,” Cheryl threatens as they begin to lift her hospital gown.

“Wait,” the voice orders.

“We have your sibling,” he warns.

“She is my half sister,” Cheryl says exasperated.

“We have the boy too,” he says blankly.

“He is dead. I watched them bury him,” Cheryl says angrily.

“Did you?” he asks peculiarly. “Let us continue,” he instructs.

“I will kill you. You son of a bitch,” Cheryl screams thrashing against the restraints before a doctor tightens the belts pinning her down.

xxx

Cheryl wakes to the sensation of a cool towel and gentle hands on her forehead. She opens her eyes immediately alert staring at a woman in a black cocktail dress with light brown hair.

“You are awake,” she says with a smile. Cheryl continues to stare at her recalling the events of the night before. “I’m Sherry. I am one of Negan’s wives. He asked me to come watch you,” Sherry says handing Cheryl a glass of water. Cheryl glances down at her open shirt and the rumpled sheets of Negan’s bed. She takes slow sips uncomfortable with the thought of Sherry attending to her. Before she can finish, Negan walks through the door fresh blood staining his white shirt. Sherry stands folding her hands in front of her skittishly while Negan strips off his leather jacket tossing it on the couch.

“Sherry,” he says cradling her face gently in his hands kissing her deeply. “Cheryl and I have things to discuss,” he says stroking her cheek with his thumb. She nods before reaching for the doorknob. Negan sighs, grabbing a pitcher of water from the side table, refilling Cheryl’s glass.

“Do you know what the man I just tortured to death said?” Negan asks.

Cheryl clenches her jaw staring at him stonily. “No,” she answers.

“Nothing,” Negan shouts hurtling the glass pitcher against the wall. “He said absolutely nothing. Dwight is trying to figure out how he got in and we have no idea who they are and why they want you alive,” Negan says angrily. “Tell me Cheryl, do you know who these men are and why they want you alive?” Negan asks condescendingly. 

“They are the same men who took my sister. I don’t know why they want me alive, but they do,” she says evenly staring at Negan. Cheryl and Negan continue glaring at each other waiting for the other to flinch.

“I will make you a deal,” Negan begins. “I will help rescue your sister and you will never come back here,” he finishes.

Cheryl had never considered returning to the Sanctuary. Assessing her options, she realized their deal would be forfeit if Negan were dead and as a result she agreed. Negan insisted on leaving as soon as possible. Cheryl showered and dressed wearing the same fitted gray hoodie stained with Dave's blood and distressed high waisted denim shorts she walked into the Sanctuary with, now with the addition of Dwight’s red and black plaid button-down. A knock at the door sounded just as she finished tucking the gun into her waistband, knife in her hoodie.

“Cheryl…” Dwight begins.

“Time to go,” she says with a smirk.  

Dwight leads her down a corridor to a meeting room where Negan is addressing a group of men and women. “There she is,” he says with a smile, Cheryl narrows her eyes distrustfully. “Simon, Cheryl and I are running an errand. If she comes back without me, shoot her,” he says to a man with a handlebar mustache and receding hairline. “Got it,” he nods. “Actually, if she comes back at all, shoot her,” Negan says grinning. 

Cheryl clenches her jaw at the turn of events.

“You could take some of us with you,” Dwight says unexpectedly, shifting closer to Cheryl. Everyone’s gaze turns towards him and an uncomfortable silence ensues. Cheryl turns towards Dwight pulling him by the belt towards her, “You can’t come with Dwight. You are too pretty to die,” she says, running he soft lips along his neck, ignoring the snickers from the men and women in the room.

“What about you?” he asks under his breath staring at her.

She stands on tiptoes running her mouth along his jaw. “I will tell you a secret,” she whispers.  “Death’s favorites never die. They come home,” she says kissing him deeply before walking out the door.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Most people didn’t understand Cheryl was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. It was risking her life for others that she refused to do unless it suited her. Naturally selfish and not what most would consider a team player, Cheryl did not want to give the illusion that the people she surrounded herself with could be used against her. When Cheryl kissed Dwight, she was not protecting him. She was attracted to him in a way she would never admit, but she also needed a backup plan. Negan closed a door when he ordered Simon to shoot her if she returned to the Sanctuary, however when Negan closed a door, Cheryl opened a window.

Cheryl walked swiftly down the corridor towards the entrance quickly finding the black pick up truck stocked for their trip, a large canvas bag filled with an assortment of guns and a pile of supplies. Cheryl flung the passenger door open sliding into the seat waiting for Negan, expecting him any second.

Less than a minute passed before Negan threw the door open and roughly grabbed Cheryl by the collar of her hoodie. “I am so sick of your shit,” he roars slamming her against the side of the truck. “You have no idea how not cool that shit is, but you are going to find out,” he threatens. Simon and a group of Saviors stand watching Negan throttle Cheryl. Hurling her to the ground, Cheryl coughs weakly while on all fours her hair dark cherry red locks obstructing the view of her face.

Coughs give way to soft laughter as she giggles her palms and knees bloody. “Look at them Negan. They are hoping I kill you so they can claim the Sanctuary for themselves. I should do Simon the favor, but I won’t because I need you and you know it. You get it. Don’t forget I knew you before the world went to shit. Tell me Negan, is there anyone left in this world that knows you? I mean really knows you. Maybe Sherry? Have you truly forgotten your wife so quickly? Your real wife, what was her name?” Cheryl purrs.

Unsettled, Negan stares at the Saviors gathered, his gaze focused on Simon. “Get in the car,” he orders. Cheryl spits the blood from her mouth glaring at the group of Saviors before climbing back into the front seat. Negan peels out of the Sanctuary the truck wheels spitting gravel as they churn.


	16. Chapter 16

The open road stretches on forever as Negan and Cheryl sit in silence. Negan stares at the bloody scrapes and scratches on Cheryl's hands, opening his mouth only to close it abruptly. Finally he says, “I shouldn’t ha—”

“Don’t” she responds with disdain. Cheryl rummages through the glove compartment pulling out a map. “They are taking route 66 headed west from Arlington,” she says unfolding it only to refold it into a smaller panel. “We can set up a roadblock,” she says avoiding Negan's gaze.

“How do you know what route they are taking?” Negan asks. Although guilt-ridden from their earlier altercation, Cheryl can still detect the suspicion in Negan's voice. “I scouted the facility and lifted a walkie-talkie. They are at least a day behind us,” she lies. What Cheryl didn’t want Negan to know was that the same men who currently have her sister also held her captive. Although counterproductive to her survival, she was hell-bent on confronting them for reasons she did not want to explain.

“We will sleep in the truck and set up the blockade in the morning,” Negan says gripping the steering wheel. When the sun begins to set behind them, Negan turns off of the highway into a grassy field. Minutes pass and stars begin to emerge twinkling against the night sky. “I will take first watch,” Cheryl says slipping out of the truck, stretching her legs. Rummaging through the canvas bag of weapons, she rolls her eyes when she hears Negan step out of the truck.

“Damn, I can’t wait to get back to my wives,” Negan says staring up at the darkness. “You and Dwight seemed pretty friendly. You should have seen his face. Oh, I forgot. You’ll never see him again,” Negan says casually. “I bet you have as many boyfriends now as you did before the world went to shit,” Negan says cynically. The jealousy he felt watching Cheryl kiss Dwight has not abated and he can't help but taunt her.

“Why are we talking about this?” Cheryl interjects, aware Negan is intentionally trying to unsettle her.

“You and Jason treating everyone like they were trash…” Negan continues ignoring Cheryl’s question.

“They were trash. Can we stop talking about this?” Cheryl says insistently, still rummaging through the bag.

“It was kind of strange the way you only ever talked to each other. I mean you know how high school kids can be. Two new kids at school. Twins. A boy and a girl. Rumors flying,” Negan says suggestively.

Cheryl turns abruptly digging her fingers into Negan’s shirt, pulling his mouth towards hers, her lips crashing against his. His lips respond to hers and she kisses him relentlessly twirling her tongue in his mouth deepening the kiss when he rests his hands on her hips. She bites his lower lip drawing blood when he tries to pull away. Tasting the drops of blood intermingled on her lips, he turns her around pulling her hair back exposing her neck as he sucks on her soft skin.

Cheryl clenches her jaw as one hand yanks her head back the other slipping into her panties stroking her wet slit. Cheryl rubs herself against Negan’s crotch lifting her arms to remove her gray hoodie and button down. Naked from the waist up, Negan spins her around again lifting her onto the truck tailgate. He steps back admiring her smooth ivory skin, curved shoulders and rounded high breasts that fit perfectly in his hands. She rubs her mouth along his neck sucking hard as he pulls her hips towards the edge fitting him against her. Over his shoulder, Cheryl sees a lone walker approaching and stares blankly while Negan pulls at her nipples wondering whether she should kill it or wait for it to bite Negan.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at writing smut. Sorry if it's terrible!


	17. Chapter 17

Negan pushes Cheryl back onto the truck bed. The air is cool against her smooth skin as he drags his mouth from her neck to her bouncy tits. He takes a hard pink nipple in his mouth while sliding off her rubber boots, unbuttoning her denim shorts and gently lowering the zipper. Dragging his warm mouth down her toned stomach, he hooks his fingers along the edge of her black lace panties pulling them down her long legs, leaving her in only her gray thigh socks.

Cheryl squirms in anticipation, her heart pounding in her chest, heat pooling between her thighs. When Negan slides a finger into her, he discovers she is already wet and clenching tightly around him. “God damn you are so tight,” he says gruffly. She lifts her arms and arches her back searching for the canvas bag, closing her eyes as Negan adds a second finger rhythmically pumping in and out of her. Distractedly fumbling for a gun, her eyes fly open as Negan’s thumb begins to roughly tease her clit. The sensation causes her to sit up, staring at him wide eyed, lips parted on the edge of release. Negan grabs the back of her head, fingers digging into her hair.

“Cum. Now,” he orders with a scowl.

Cheryl feels the ecstasy of release wash over her, drenching Negan’s fingers and leaving her soaking. She continues to stare at him, her left hand slowly bringing his fingers to her plush lips before suckling them. Tasting herself on his fingers, she raises her right arm, the handgun just over Negan’s shoulder before taking aim and pulling the trigger. The sound is deafening and Negan covers his ears with hands trying to suppress the ringing in his ears. “What the fuck?” he shouts turning around discovering a walker yards from the truck. Exhausted, Cheryl sighs falling back onto the truck bed closing her eyes, her chest slowly rising and falling.

Negan looks out into the darkness searching for more walkers. When he turns back around he finds Cheryl asleep, her finger still wrapped around the trigger. He carefully pries the gun from her hand and manages to maneuver her arms back into Dwight’s button down and her gray hoodie before she begins to shiver. Sliding her underwear back on, he wraps her in a blanket and empties the canvas bag making a makeshift pillow. He cradles her huddled form wondering which is riskier: Cheryl waking up and tearing him to pieces, or a walker finding them and tearing them to pieces. He sighs keeping the gun next to him, his body warmth seeping into Cheryl.

Hours later Cheryl shifts in her sleep sluggishly realizing she is nestled against Negan’s chest. As she tries to distance herself from him, she discovers her legs and arms are tangled in a meager blanket.

“Cheryl…” Negan begins.

“I am fine,” she says sleepily, unraveling the blanket from body only to settle into the corner furthest from him.

“Why do you do that?” Negan asks his question piercing the peaceful night.

Cheryl rolls her eyes. Negan’s prying is relentless and even her earlier distraction won’t keep him from digging into her past.

“When our mother went into labor she gave birth to Jason with no issues. When it was my turn, there were complications and she died before I took my first breath. Our father never stopped punishing me for her death. Jason confronted him and when Clifford was beating him to death, I found a gun and told him to never come back. There would be no accusations. No investigation or trial, just a body that we would happily hide. I haven't seen him since,” Cheryl finishes. 

“Satisfied?” she asks trying to find a more comfortable position. Finally silent, Cheryl stares up at the stars tamping down the emotions that threaten to overwhelm her. She takes a deep breath suppressing the memories, comforting herself with the knowledge that soon she would no longer be vulnerable. Soon, she would be home.


	18. Chapter 18

Cheryl woke the next morning, sunlight shining down on her. She sits up, stretching her muscles while scanning the open field. Shedding the blanket, she stands finding her shorts neatly folded next to her rubber boots. She slides them over her butt, adjusting her socks before slipping the boots onto her legs. When she turns towards Negan, she finds him watching her with bloodshot eyes.

Lost in thought, he rubs his hand over his mouth. Negan was possessive when it came to women; however, with Cheryl it was different.  If he told her she belonged to him or insisted she get rid of Dwight’s shirt, she would cut him down with the glare she used to let people know they were idiots. Considering he had publicly banned her from the Sanctuary, a part of him was being idiotic.

He finally jumps down from the truck bed. Finding Cheryl already in the passenger seat, he turns the key in the ignition. Negan speeds down the highway and minutes pass before Cheryl breaks the silence. “They won’t be as heavily armored as the men from the Sanctuary. When they get out, you distract them and I will grab Daisy,” Cheryl explains while staring at the map looking for an ideal location.

“Why don’t I grab Daisy and you distract them?” Negan counters. Months of securing his position at the Sanctuary made Negan cynical and as a result a part of him can't help but question whether Cheryl’s actions last night were part of a larger scheme.

“She was abducted by strange men,” Cheryl responds patronizingly. “I found a spot. It is about twenty miles ahead,” Cheryl continues completely dismissing Negan’s suggestion. As Negan and Cheryl continue on foot, they discover a stretch of narrow highway hidden by a sharp curve. Dragging tree limbs with thick branches and leaves, they create a blockade.

“It would be better if it were walkers,” Negan says taking a sip of water before passing the bottle to Cheryl.

“We just need them to stop and get out. Those branches are thick. They can’t barrel through them,” she responds after swallowing a mouthful of water. “You take the south side. I will cover the north,” Cheryl says while checking her handgun.

Hours pass as Cheryl sits quietly in the forest. She can sense Negan’s agitation from across the highway. Just as she is about call to him, she hears the roar of engines. Cheryl stands tucking her long cherry red tresses into her hood. When she sees two boxcar trucks instead of one, her heart beats rapidly. Within minutes the two trucks stop and men pile out to move the debris. There are more men than she had anticipated, but when their attention is drawn to the side of the road, she knows Negan is there. She hears Negan whistling as she sprints from the forest to the first truck. She stands on the bumper forcing the door up, falling backwards as walkers stream out. Cursing, Cheryl runs, scrambling behind the second truck. The guards begin to notice the walkers flooding out of the truck and are no longer preoccupied with Negan.

As Cheryl pushes the second door up, she finds Daisy alone, chained to the walls of the truck. Cheryl approaches her slowly, unable to see her face. When Daisy lifts her head, Cheryl notices purple bruises on her face. There are fresh cuts on her arms, straight vertical lines as if someone sliced into her skin with surgical precision. When Cheryl pulls her hood down, hope flickers in Daisy’s sunken eyes.

“Cheryl,” she says weakly.

“Do they still have him?” Cheryl asks coldly. 

“Cheryl, you have to get me out of here,” Daisy says pitifully.

“Do they still have him?” Cheryl demands.

“Have who? Jason? Yes, they still have him. Cheryl, please. You have to help me,” Daisy begs.

Cheryl clenches her jaw and her hands shake with rage. She tucks her crimson mane back into her hood.

“Cheryl! Don’t leave me! Cheryl!” Daisy screams desperately pulling against the chains. 

Cheryl turns, ignoring Daisy’s pleas as she walks out of the truck, closing the door and returning to the chaos.


	19. Chapter 19

Rage and frustration surge through Cheryl’s veins begging for release. When Cheryl saw a second truck, she assumed Jason would be in one of the two, however anticipating she would come for her brother, the truck was instead filled with walkers. A decoy. When Daisy confirmed Jason was still alive, Cheryl accepted she would need to travel to the facility. Her odds were much better with Negan, yet convincing him would require telling him the truth, or at least part of it. Running out of time and options, she realized she couldn’t just tell him. She had to show him.

Snapping back into the moment, Cheryl sees bodies of walkers and guards littering the road, some twitching not quite dead. Negan grapples with a guard, both of them avoiding the snapping jaws of a walker. Cheryl roars aiming her handgun at the remaining walkers, the need to kill pulses through her as she kills all but one. Suddenly, the truck engine revs and lurches in reverse. Cheryl quickly dodges the vehicle watching it teeter precariously down the highway with Daisy chained inside. Cheryl fires uselessly at the truck before turning back towards Negan.

The guard stabs the walker deep in the belly, rancid guts spilling over the pavement before pulling his knife out and wedging it into its head.  Cheryl grabs the guard by the bulletproof vest, dragging him away from Negan. Thrown off balance he slashes wildly and although anticipating the movement she forces herself to hesitate a half second letting the knife slice just above her hipbone.  

Negan stands with his bat poised ready to crush his skull before Cheryl slams the guard against the asphalt, pinning his arms down with her knees. “Where are they going?” she screams repeatedly. The guard is badly injured and gurgles incoherently. Removing her hood, Cheryl whispers “Where is he?” in a dangerously soft voice holding her knife just above his eye. 

“F-F-Facility. 75 miles west. Exit 257,” he stutters. 

“They knew you would come for h—” he begins before Cheryl jams the knife in his temple killing him instantly. Cheryl stands and then stumbles, pressing her hand to her hip feigning surprise when fresh blood stains her fingers. 

“Cheryl..” Negan says. She staggers and he helps her to the side of the road. “That knife had walker blood on it,” he says grimly. Cheryl is pale as she lifts her shirt flinching at the red cut marring her smooth skin.

“Negan. There is something about me you need to know,” Cheryl says staring up at him with lost expression. 

Cheryl gazes at the carnage from their failed rescue attempt. “Those men didn’t just take Daisy. They took me too. I got away, but not before they spent weeks experimenting on me. Negan, I am not infected. I can be bitten and not turn. Walker blood does nothing,” she says wincing  holding her side. She lowers her thigh high socks showing Negan the meticulous cuts on her legs. The same cuts proficiently sliced into Daisy’s arm.

“This is nothing. Cutting me over and over again with infected knives…you have no idea what they have planned for us. Skin graphs. Blood transfusions. Bone marrow transplants. Artificial Insemination. Endless tests until we die of old age. I have to get to that facility,” Cheryl says with a detached expression.

Negan stands staring at her in silence while her heart beats wildly in her chest. She has managed to wrangle his help this far but storming a heavily guarded medical facility may be too much for him. She can see from his expression he is weighing the cost determining the risk is too great. Inhaling deeply Cheryl does something she has never done before. “Negan, please,” she says in a breathy whisper the words barely escaping her lips.


	20. Chapter 20

After Cheryl threatened to shoot him, Clifford stormed out of the house. Cheryl sank to her knees and tossed the gun to the side. She cradled Jason’s head in her lap, her tears falling gently on his face. “Jason,” she whispered scared even the sound of her voice would cause him more pain. “Why would you do that?” she asks using her sleeve to lightly wipe away the blood gushing from his nose. His eye was already swollen shut. His nose was broken and Cheryl was sure he had bruising on his torso, possibly even fractured ribs from where Clifford had kicked him. “Jason. Why?” Cheryl repeats her body convulsing as she sobs.  

“He was hurting you,” Jason answers between ragged breaths.

“He would have killed you,” Cheryl says glancing around the room trying to find something to stop the bleeding.

“He was hurting you,” Jason repeats as Cheryl digs her shaking hands into his shirt, the pain of seeing him beaten shredding her to pieces. “Nobody gets to hurt you. Not while I am here,” he sputters.

“You almost weren’t,” Cheryl chokes.

“Cheryl,” Jason says gripping her arm fiercely. “I loved you before you were born and I will love you after we die. Whatever our souls are made of, ours are the same,” Jason says before coughing up blood.

“I know,” Cheryl cries resting her head on Jason’s chest. “I know, Jason” she weeps her salty tears soaking his bloodstained shirt. “I love you too,” she whispers.

“You need help,” she says scanning his injuries. “I will get you help,” she repeats, clutching his shirt incapable of leaving him even for a second.

xxx

Negan stared at Cheryl asking himself what he is doing. What should have been a simple errand has now turned into a takeover and if what Cheryl says is true, he might be standing next to the most important person in the world. The thought is laughable. Cheryl Blossom. Spoiled, selfish, arrogant, Cheryl Blossom was going to save them all, except she wasn’t. She had no plans on saving the world. No plans on being experimented on and dissected like a lab rat and Negan couldn’t blame her. The thought of what they would do to her sent chills down his spine. Cheryl wasn’t going to save the world. Not even close.

Encouraged by his lack of outright refusal, Cheryl says “We know where they are going. If I turn, you put me down. If I don’t, we go get her. Either way, I don’t come back to the Sanctuary,” between pained gasps. Negan turns unable to look at her. He eyes the now empty box truck and protective armor on the dead guards. Despite his better judgment, a plan begins to form in his mind unaware Cheryl had already decided the path she would walk. 

“Come on,” he says lifting her, setting her on her feet. She leans against him. “Make it through the night. Don’t eat my face and then we will talk,” he says guiding her back towards their truck. Hope flickers inside of Cheryl, each step bringing her closer to her goal.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is porn without plot.

Cheryl and Negan ignore the walkers, bodies of guards and box truck as they make their way back to Negan’s black pick up truck. Negan pulls gauze and medical tape from the meager medical supplies. Cheryl awkwardly removes her hoodie with one arm pulling it over her head, her wavy hair cascading down her back. She lifts the oversized red and black plaid shirt she bullied Dwight into giving her, exposing her toned torso and the shallow red cut. Negan’s fingers gingerly hold the gauze to her skin as he cuts off pieces of tape with his teeth applying the adhesive to her skin. Cheryl struggles to keep the baggy shirt out of the way.

"I should make you get rid of that dammed shirt," he mutters. 

"I like this shirt," Cheryl responds.

"You don't belong to him," Negan says irritated. 

"I don't belong to you,” Cheryl shoots back. 

"You could," Negan says softly, his hands hovering over her torso, staring into her eyes.

Cheryl looks up at him, her face void of the dismissive glare she typically reserves for peasants. Her crystal blue eyes stare at him with an honest expression that transforms itself into a forlorn gaze.

“No,” she says quietly before averting her eyes. Negan’s fingers continue to wander over her bare torso.

“Cheryl …” he begins.

“I can’t. This is just now…” she says staring up at him with a surprisingly unguarded expression.

He sits on the truck bed and effortlessly picks her up settling her body on top of him. She straddles him as he rubs his hands up her sides, her skin impossibly smooth. She kisses his lips lightly at first, then tugs at his mouth as if devouring him. He forcefully unbuttons her shirt pushing it passed her shoulders. As she straddles him, he groans against her lips. She wraps her arms around his neck, pushing her breasts together and deepening the kiss. His hands grab her round ass pulling her flush against his growing erection. She tugs his shirt over his head, her nipples pressing against his warm chest. “Cheryl,” he moans running his hands up her back, roaming over her shoulder blades. She squirms in his lap before he stands her up letting her slide down her shorts and kick off her boots.

She turns around displaying her bare back as she bends down slowly sliding her black lace underwear over her ass leaving only her gray thigh highs on. He unzips his jeans pulling his boxers down rock hard with anticipation. As she climbs back in his lap, he situates them so his back is against the truck bed. She rubs her lips along his neck teasingly, nibbling his ear, letting her hot wet core hover over him. He grips her sides careful to not rip off the bandage. “Cheryl,” he groans tangling his hands in her hair before she pushes her hips down sliding his thick cock into her. He fills her stretching her as she grips the side of the truck slowly riding him letting his erection drive into her. Moving faster, he wraps one arm around her back pinning her body against his before thrusting into her.

“Negan,” she cries gripping the side of the truck to steady herself. He begins to plunge deeply into her, pounding up into her as she clenches tightly around him feeling the pleasure building between her legs.

“Negan,” she says desperately.

“It's okay. Cum for me,” he says huskily in her ear thrusting frantically as a waves of pleasure release inside of her. Her cum drips down his cock as he finishes groaning leaning his head back in ecstasy.

Cheryl’s body slick with sweat relaxes against his. Negan looks down at her face tilting her mouth up kissing her gently. Slowly languishing in the taste of her lips. With her eyes closed, and her lips swollen and flushed, she is beautiful. Negan finds a blanket spreading it out on the truck bed before standing and sliding his clothes back on. He grabs Cheryl’s underwear and hoodie dressing her. When instead of distancing herself from him, she nestles closer to him, tucking her head against his chest, he rubs her back thinking this is a very bad sign.  


	22. Chapter 22

Cheryl endured the humiliation of being strapped naked to a gurney while men and women dipped scalpels in the blood of the undead before painfully slicing into her skin. She clenched her jaw swallowing her screams. As the pain of skin separating intensified, Cheryl pitched against the belt securing her right arm until it became loose.  

Her eyes sparkled with a disturbing gleam. “Uh oh,” she whispered to the doctor closest to her. “Better fix that,” she said eyes drifting the slightly slack strap. When the doctor leaned over to adjust the fastening, Cheryl rammed her forehead into the doctor’s head. The doctor fell to the floor gripping the side of her head in agony. While others rushed to her aid, Cheryl thrashed against the restraints now with the full force of her body. Amidst the chaos, the foreign doctor said, “Bring out the boy,” in an impatient tone. 

Shivers ran along Cheryl’s body her eyes flitting around the room, her heart beating erratically. In minutes a doctor wheeled out a young man hunched over, his arms and legs handcuffed to the wheelchair. He was hooked up to an IV steadily trickling fluids into his bloodstream. Cheryl’s eyes observed long tousled cherry red hair, black ugly scar and emaciated form. Cheryl shook her head in disbelief trying to reconcile her tall muscular brother with the skeleton in front of her. 

The pain of watching Jason die was as if a part of her was physically separating itself, however the anguish of seeing him alive was worse. It was the guilt of realizing he had been alive, breathing the same air, inhabiting the same world and in desperate need of her help without her knowledge. She had survived for months without any awareness or stirring within her soul. If watching Jason die was being ripped into two, realizing he was alive was being flayed, left with only stringy bloody shreds. 

While Cheryl silently stared at him, the doctor ordered, “Greet your sister, Jason. Convince her it is you,” in a mocking tone. 

Rage and tears filled Cheryl’s eyes as she realized there was no need for him to utter a word, because after now seeing him she could sense his presence and it felt wrong, out-of-place. She stared at the doctor intensely, “I will escape and I will be the last face you ever see,” she says the unbalanced expression returning to her face.  

xxx

Cheryl nuzzled closer to the warm body, arms wrapped firmly around her. Her eyes opened suddenly immediately darkening with the realization that she was running on borrowed time. Negan gently tilted her face up to his observing her desolate expression.

“We will go to the lab,” he says assuredly. When she simply nods Negan is concerned. “We will kill all of them,” he says softly.

Her eyes light up brightly. “Every one of them?” she asks delicately.

“Every single one,” he promises.

A smile graces her lips. “Tell me more,” she orders.


	23. Chapter 23

Cheryl thrust her knife into the chest of the walker she just killed. She split his ribs open with a loud crack reaching between his bones groping for muscle, organs and tissue. Pulling out an intestine, she rubs it over her arms soaking her hoodie with blood before wrapping it around her neck. When Negan explained his plan to Cheryl, she felt it was fitting retribution. The men at the lab purposely filled a truck with walkers expecting her to let them loose in search of her brother. Negan planned on turning Cheryl in using the remaining box truck and protective gear as a disguise. When he opened the truck door, he would unleash a hoard of walkers onto the unsuspecting scientists. Considering Cheryl couldn’t ride shotgun, she would have to ride in the back with the walkers, and although she was not infected, she was not immune to being torn apart. 

When Negan countered with various alternatives, she refused, intent on watching their expressions when they realized she had returned as promised. While Negan collected walkers shoving them into the back of the truck, Cheryl continued to spread walker blood and matter over her hoodie and shorts. Satisfied she was completely soaked, she spread the warm blood along her cheeks working it into her hair. With blood congealing, she pushed it away from her face and decided she was ready.

Negan, strapping the vest to his chest, was unaware Cheryl was approaching him. “Jesus Christ,” he shouts when he sees Cheryl. “You are scary as shit,” he says with a smile scanning her slicked back hair and piercing blue eyes, the only indication she is not one of the undead. He thumps the helmet a few times testing the visor. “You know where you are going?” Cheryl asks. “Seventy five miles. Exit 257,” Negan repeats. “Good,” Cheryl responds. Negan slides the helmet on gripping Lucille. Cheryl’s eyes widen at the bat covered in barbed wire. “You can’t take her,” she says firmly.

Negan removes his helmet. “Excuse me?” he asks in a dangerously soft voice. “You can’t show up with Lucille,” Cheryl says shaking her head. “One of the trucks got away. If they see you with Lucille, they will know it is a trap,” Cheryl says extending her arm.

Negan stares at Cheryl with hard eyes.

“Negan,” Cheryl insists. When Negan makes no move to hand over the bat, Cheryl rolls her eyes. “I will take good care of her. I promise. We will both be waiting for you when you open the truck door,” she says reassuringly.

Negan places the handle gently in Cheryl’s hand. Bat in hand, Cheryl walks over towards the back of the truck waiting for Negan to lock her in. Negan tucks the helmet under his arm drinking in the sight of her. “God damn you are the hottest fucking thing I have ever seen,” he says grabbing her by the back of the neck pulling her towards him. He kisses her possessively, his fingers digging into her hair. “Seventy five miles,” he repeats tugging her head back forcing her to look him in the eyes. “Drive fast,” Cheryl whispers. Negan swiftly pushes the truck lift gate up allowing Cheryl to slide inside. Cheryl, jaw clenched in determination is the last sight he sees before jumping in the drivers seat.


	24. Chapter 24

Negan speeds down the highway feeling the weighty absence of his two girls. He shakes his head reminding himself Cheryl isn’t his wife and she is never coming back to the Sanctuary. Glancing over at the black helmet, he presses the gas pedal to the floor, checking the rearview mirror wishing he could see into the back of the truck.  Wishing he could make sure she is alive.

When Negan sees a sign for exit 257, he clenches his jaw. The area is desolate except for a large two-story building. As Negan slowly drives up to the structure, he slides the helmet over his head flipping the visor down. Scanning the perimeter, he finds a loading dock. He drives the truck around and reverses ensuring it is flush with the ramp. Jumping out, he knocks loudly on the large metal door producing a tinny clang. Although anxious to set Cheryl free, he forces himself to wait before attempting to find another entrance. Seconds feel like an eternity. Eventually the harsh grating rasp of metal against metal sounds as the entrance to the building opens. A short man in a white lab coat with a tablet stares at Negan expectantly.

“I have the girl,” Negan says in a deep muffled voice.

The man stares at him as if he can see directly through the tinted visor. He turns pulling a walkie-talkie deep from his pocket. “Subject A has been retrieved. Meet me at the dock. Over,” he says before dropping the radio back into his lab coat. Anger courses through Negan as he observes the emotionally detached doctor. Subject A, he thinks to himself. No wonder Cheryl fucking hates this place. When more doctors begin to congregate around the truck, Negan’s eyes dart towards the lift gate. He isn’t sure what he will find inside and lately he seems to find himself unaware and waiting, particularly when it comes to Cheryl Blossom. A blood stained gurney with metallic restraints is wheeled behind the group. After a woman fills a large syringe with amber colored liquid, a doctor finally gives Negan a nod signaling for him to open the door.

Negan pushes the truck door up and immediately steps back. Riled from the commotion, walkers pour out of the truck. A walker lunges towards a man frozen in fear and sinks his teeth into his cheek pulling the sinewy tissue from his face before forcing him to the ground. Caught by surprise, men and women scramble pushing each other out of the way, hindered by the gurney and tripping over themselves.

Negan counts the walkers as they spill out. When the last one exits, he takes a cautious step towards the truck. Looking inside, he sees Cheryl standing, Lucille in her hand, eyes shinning fanatically. He whips off the helmet as she says “It’s time,” tossing him Lucille.

Cheryl steps over the walkers feasting on men and women knife in one hand, gun in the other. Her gaze is fixated on the lead doctor. His face is a mask of fear as he hurls the gurney out of the way. Cheryl slowly descends on him lifting her knife and taking aim. Suddenly the handle protrudes from the doctor’s right shoulder and he stumbles. Closing the distance between the two of them, Cheryl twists the knife in his back before flipping him over pinning him down with her knees. “I told you I would be back,” she says with her hair pushed back congealed with walker blood, crimson stained cheeks contrasting her feverish ocean blue eyes.


	25. Chapter 25

Cheryl grabs the doctor by the collar pulling him to his feet. He groans blood staining the white lab coat. She shoves him down the hall as Negan bashes in the skull of a walker closing in on them.  “Take me to him,” Cheryl says in a steely tone.

“Him?” Negan asks glancing over his shoulder while the doctor leads them towards a large door. Cheryl ignores Negan as the doctor puts his right palm over a panel prompting the doors to open with a swoosh. Cheryl scans the circular room she was imprisoned in weeks ago. She overlooks the small teenage girl huddled in a corner cell and instead stares at the gaunt figure with a gruesome black scar handcuffed to the bed.

“Cheryl what the fuck is going on?” Negan shouts staring at Daisy through the glass wall. She looks so much like Cheryl it is unnerving.

Cheryl grabs the doctor by his jacket hurling him towards Jason’s cell. “Open it,” she orders.

“P-P-Please don’t kill me,” he stutters.

“Why don’t we start with opening the door?” Cheryl says in a soothing tone.

The doctor punches in the access code and to her surprise every cell door opens.

“Cheryl?” Daisy’s soft voice whispers.

“See, I even let your sister go,” the doctor says in a pleading tone. Cheryl strokes the doctor’s jaw gazing at him. His frantic eyes finally fall on her face. Seconds pass as they stare at one another.

“The. Last. Face. You. Ever. See,” she says before jamming her knife into his right eye socket killing him instantly.

The doctor crumples to the floor and Cheryl digs through his pockets watching Negan help Daisy stand.  Finally feeling the cold keys, she continues to rummage through his coat finding a vial and syringe.

“Cheryl?” Jason says weakly.

Cheryl walks towards him her eyes filled with tears. His crimson hair is brittle, his lips are chapped and he looks skeletal. His eyes are sunken and dull. “It’s me Jason,” she says cupping his face before setting the vial down and unlocking his handcuffs. She tries to help him stand, but he instantly collapses his muscles atrophied.

“I let them hurt you. Nobody gets to hurt you,” Cheryl sobs huddled next to him. Tears stream down her face as she rests her head on his shoulder.

“I love you,” he says weakly.

Every second cuts at her soul.  

“Cheryl, you are going to tell me what the hell is going on!” Negan shouts his arm wrapped around Daisy propping her up.

Cheryl wipers her tears, closes her eyes and clenches her jaw before pulling her gun out.

“Jason is dying. I am not leaving him again. I am never leaving him. We are going home,” she says aiming at Negan.

“Cheryl,” Daisy shouts lunging for her sister noticing the vial and syringe.

Cheryl swings the gun aiming at Daisy.

“I should have left you. I should have left you in Riverdale,” Cheryl says viciously.

Negan pushes Daisy behind him shielding her.

“You don’t mean that,” Negan says softly staring at Cheryl tenderly.

“Every word. It looks like you are taking a Blossom back to the Sanctuary after all,” Cheryl says smugly the hope in her eyes at odds with her cocky tone.

Negan tilts his head. “Yeah. I guess I am,” he says slowly understanding her silent plea. He shuffles towards her with his hands outstretched. Cheryl moves her finger to the trigger. “Don’t. Not this time Negan. I won't be saved. Don’t make me kill you. Not you,” she begs.  

“Okay. Okay, Cheryl,” Negan says nodding his head with a resigned expression.

“No! Cheryl!” Daisy screams frantically trying to get passed Negan.

Negan wraps his arms around her middle restraining her. “Cheryl. Please don't leave me,” Daisy sobs.

Cheryl sets the gun down and picks up the vial.

“We are going home brother,” she says filling the syringe.

“Cheryl. Me first,” Jason wheezes. 

“I watched you die once already. I don’t know if I can do it again,” she says her voice cracking.

“Two minutes,” he says in a raspy voice.

Cheryl smiles turning his matchstick arms finding a vein. “Let’s go home,” she says as tears leak out of her eyes and she injects the liquid into his veins. Cheryl sobs her vision blurry with tears. Her hands shake as she refills the syringe and quickly finds a vein. “Two minutes,” she whispers in his ear, awkwardly injecting herself with her left hand as she blocks out Daisy’s screams. She rests her head on Jason’s shoulder feeling the liquid pump through her veins.  

Even in death she was beautiful. Delicate mouth, crimson red locks, peacefully still. Negan's world went silent as he stood speechless, struggling to restrain Daisy as they watched Cheryl and Jason take their last breaths. Their twin flames finally extinguished.

Together.


	26. Chapter 26

When Cheryl and Jason stopped breathing Negan let go of Daisy. She immediately fell to her knees. Negan scanned the room and realized walkers were approaching.

“BLOSSOM. We need to go. Now,” he barks pulling her from her grief. Daisy wipes her nose, yanking the knife from the doctor’s eye socket cleaning it off on her white hospital gown. Rage overtakes her as she and Negan fight through the walkers and make their way back towards the loading dock. Stepping over bodies, she flings open the door to the truck sliding in the passenger seat. Negan revs the engine and they speed away. Daisy’s blood pumps through her veins, the adrenaline of killing walkers and the heartache of losing her brother and sister tearing at her.

“Pull over,” she orders.

“What? Are you crazy?” Negan asks. When Daisy reaches for the handle he brings the truck to a screeching halt.

Daisy falls out of the truck landing on her knees. She sobs, wailing and slamming her fists on the pavement. With no Cheryl to chastise her, she let’s herself feel the spectrum of her emotions.

Anger. Pain. Sorrow.

“I hate her,” Daisy whispers staring out into the forest tears cutting paths down her face.

“Don’t say that,” Negan says softly standing next to her.

“I hate her,” Daisy screams birds flying away startled by her voice.

Negan pulls her to her feet. “Don’t say that,” he says wrapping his arms around her. Daisy continues to sob as Negan holds her staring into the forest wondering what the hell he is going to do with the youngest Blossom.

When Negan pulls up to the Sanctuary he glances over at Daisy. Her delicate nose, pink lips and ivory skin are identical to Cheryl’s, but she is smaller and her long dark brown hair seems peculiar with Cheryl’s facial features. Negan shakes his head in disbelief. He slides out of the driver seat and opens the passenger door carrying Daisy’s sleeping form into the Sanctuary. As promised, Simon stands at the entrance with a gun aimed at Negan.

“It’s not her,” Negan says loudly his voice reverberating in the empty yard. Dwight stands next to Simon his eyes searching for Cheryl. Negan meets his eyes and shakes his head slightly. Dwight wears a pensive expression before silently slipping away.

_Months Later_

“That’s all for now,” Negan says to his lieutenants.

Despite her age, Daisy has become one Negan’s most capable lieutenants. She lingers waiting for everyone to exit. “You see her when you look at me,” she says softly. 

“It’s complicated,” Negan says avoiding her gaze.

Negan didn’t need half a bottle of whiskey and hours of self-reflection to realize he had a soft spot for Cheryl. What he did realize was that there were parts of Cheryl that mirrored his own self and that made him uncomfortable. It was why Cheryl always put him on edge. From the beginning, Cheryl called the shots and she was right. She never wanted to be saved.

Negan stands grabbing Lucille. “Come on, Blossom,” he says finally looking at her.

“My name is Daisy,” she chastises.

“Daisy Blossom,” he says with a smirk. “Grab your shit. We are going to visit some friends,” he says resolutely.

“Well that’s specific,” she quips.

“We are going to Alexandria,” he says with a melancholy smile staring at her sky blue eyes realizing not everyone wants to be saved.


	27. Chapter 27

“I met your boy. He seems decent enough, but I have to ask you a few questions,” Rick says.

After a brief pause he asks, “How many walkers have you killed?” in a gruff tone.

“Too many to count,” the man says shaking his head.

“How many people have you killed?” Rick continues.

“Two,” he answers staring at Rick.

“Why?” Rick demands.

“One came after my boy. Jug is tough as nails and I should have known he could handle it, but I just reacted. Didn’t think. The other was bitten, couldn’t bring herself to do it before she turned,” he says staring off towards the trees.

Rick stands watching the man and his son, both clad in leather jackets. Although no longer a sheriff, he can tell they are gang members. The man shifts under Rick’s scrutiny glancing over at the teenage boy staring at the ground mesmerized. Rick eyes the young boy’s pale skin, green eyes, and the odd knit beanie that resembles a crown.

“Follow me,” he says with a sigh before holstering his gun.

xxx

Fifteen minutes later Daisy returns with her knives, gun and holster. “I don’t want to go to Alexandria,” she protests buckling the holster low around her hips. Her long dark wavy brown hair cascades over her shoulders as she adjusts the belt. Dressed in tight ripped jeans with a black tank top tucked into the high waist, Negan could almost convince himself she wasn’t related to Cheryl, until she looked at him. Those eyes were an exact copy of Cheryl’s.

“I wasn’t asking. I have something for you,” Negan says folding his arms over his chest.

Daisy furrows her brow as a knock at the door interrupts the tense atmosphere. She walks over opening it slowly letting Simon into the room. In his hands he holds a battered dark red leather jacket, the circular patch on the back faded and worn. “What is this?” Daisy asks staring at Negan. He takes the jacket from Simon’s hand holding it out for Daisy. “It’s for you. You are a Savior,” he answers waiting for her to slip it on. She runs her hands over the soft leather fingering the expensive stitching. “I don’t want it,” she says hesitantly glancing up at Negan.

Negan leans down “I wasn’t asking,” he says threateningly in her ear.

Daisy snatches the jacket from Negan’s hands turning towards the door. “I told you it would have looked better on the other one,” Simon says. Daisy feels her heart crumble. The other one is Cheryl and although her time at the Sanctuary was brief, she made a lasting impression. One that left Daisy wondering if she would forever live in her shadow.


	28. Chapter 28

Negan found Daisy in the front seat of the box truck hugging her legs to her chest, head resting on her knees.  He wordlessly slides into the drivers seat, noticing the burgundy jacket is a perfect fit.

“Daisy…” he begins.

“Please… Please don’t,” she says her voice breaking. She wipes away tears seconds before Simon opens the passenger door.

“Ready kiddo?” he asks oblivious to her glare.

Daisy’s irritated expression matches those of her fellow saviors as they stand next to the truck waiting for Negan’s orders.  She scans row after row of white two story houses distracting herself with her knife when memories of sleepovers at the Johnson’s surface.

“I know we are short, but it was all we could find,” a familiar voice pleads. Daisy looks up abruptly finding Rick Grimes on his knees in front of Negan.

“Come on Rick,” Negan rumbles in a dangerously soft voice.

“Rick?” Daisy repeats interrupting Negan.

“Daisy?” Rick says in disbelief. He tilts his head scanning the young woman standing in front of him. She has the same delicate facial features and sky blue eyes, but is no longer the fourteen-year old he met outside of Atlanta.

“Rick!” she cries dropping to her knees, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Daisy… You and Cheryl… We looked for you,” Rick stammers patting the back of her head closing his eyes remembering the night walkers flooded the camp.

“It’s good to see you Rick,” Daisy says clinging to him.

She looks over his shoulder eyeing the group of strangers behind him on their knees. She hears Negan clear his throat. “Not to break up your little reunion princess, but this isn’t a social call,” he says hauling her to her feet. Rick’s gaze immediately returns to the ground. “Go start loading the truck,” he orders. Daisy turns glancing over her shoulder watching Rick with concerned eyes.

Daisy loads a case of medical supplies into the truck before shouting draws her attention. “Who do we have here?” Negan asks. Curious, Daisy walks back over towards the townspeople. Negan pushes the two men to their knees forcing them to join the others. One is older with dark hair slicked back, the other a young man with a knit beanie resembling a crown.

“Daisy?” he asks looking up at her with a confused expression.

“You have got to be shitting me! If I had known you were such a celebrity, I would have brought you along sooner Blossom,” Negan says sarcastically.

“Do I know you?” Daisy asks hesitantly.

Negan grips Lucille hauling the young man to his feet. “Start talking,” he orders.

The young man scowls at Negan before addressing Daisy. “I knew your sister. Cheryl hired the Serpents to keep an eye out for your dad,” he says evenly.

“Why would Cheryl hire a gang of thugs to watch out for our dad?” Daisy asks staring at the stranger.

“Clifford almost beat Jason to death when your brother confronted him about hurting Cheryl. Cheryl pulled a gun on Clifford and told him to leave and never come back. I thought … I thought you knew,” he says in a confused tone.

“You’re lying,” Daisy says accusingly shaking her head in disbelief.

“Daisy …” Negan begins.

“You knew! What else do you know? What else did Cheryl tell a complete stranger instead of her own sister?” Daisy shouts unable to keep the pain from her voice.

Negan grabs her arm forcefully. “I didn’t know all of it,” he says in a hushed whisper. She stares at him her eyes filing with tears. “I didn’t know her at all,” Daisy says sadly staring vacantly at the truck. Suddenly her eyes widen. “Walkers,” she whispers staring at the open gate.


	29. Chapter 29

Daisy watches in horror as a walker sinks his teeth into the neck of a savior, bloody strings of muscle hanging from its mouth.

“Spread ‘em out! Get them away from the gate” Rick yells. No longer on their knees Alexandrians spring into action running towards their posts.

“Daisy,” Rick says in a hushed whisper. Daisy jumps when Rick rests his hand on her shoulder. “Is he hurting you? You don’t have to go back,” he says with an earnest expression.

“It’s not that simple,” Daisy says watching Negan and Simon dodge walkers while trying to get to the gate. Saviors clash with the walkers who made it through, some screaming on the ground overcome by the undead. Absorbed with closing the gate, Negan doesn’t see the walker lumbering towards him. Daisy’s heart begins to pound in her chest as she realizes she won’t reach him in time. She reaches for her knife holding it deftly in her hand before taking aim. “Negan!” she  screams desperately over the uproar before releasing the knife. Too far away to hear the sickening thud, she sees the walker fall to its knees at the same time Negan turns storming towards her and Rick with a scowl.

The tide begins to turn and when another savior steps in to finally secure the gate, the remaining walkers are subdued.

“As delightful as this has been, Rick, we are leaving,” he says placing his hand in the center of Daisy’s back urging her along.

“What about the bodies?” Rick asks.

“Figure it out,” Negan retorts leading Daisy towards the truck.

“Saviors! We are leaving,” Negan orders and they scurry to finish loading the remaining supplies before jumping into their vehicles. Negan helps Daisy into the passenger seat and slides behind the wheel turning the key in the ignition not waiting for Simon.

“I don’t want to live at the Sanctuary anymore. I want to live at Alexandria,” Daisy says in a clear unwavering voice.

“Daisy, Cheryl asked me to protect you,” Negan says driving the truck through the now unobstructed gate.

“She said that? When?” Daisy asks eyeing Negan skeptically.

“It is hard to explain. When Cheryl showed up at the Sanctuary and convinced me to come get you I told Simon to shoot her if she ever came back,” Negan says clenching his jaw.

“I don’t understand,” Daisy says staring at Negan with a confused expression.

“The one night Cheryl spent at the Sanctuary two men from the lab broke into her room and tried to abduct her. I didn’t want the responsibility of protecting someone like you. Someone who doesn’t turn. You will always be a target,” Negan says glancing at Daisy.

“So why did you then?” Daisy asks staring out the window at the rolling countryside.

An awkward silence stretches on for minutes as Negan speeds down the highway.

“You slept with her didn’t you?” Daisy says softly. “What am I? Her replacement?” she asks mortified.

“Stop it,” Negan says angrily, pressing the gas pedal to the floor. “I ever make a pass at you? Have I ever made you uncomfortable? I’ll answer that: No. You are not Cheryl. You may look like her and hell, you sometimes act like her, but there will never be another Cheryl. You are off limits and the whole Sanctuary knows it. I am just trying to protect you,” Negan says gripping the steering wheel.

“If Cheryl was so worried about protecting me why did she kill herself? Why did she leave me chained in that box truck during the blockade? It’s because she wanted to find Jason. But you seem to know her so well don’t let me ruin your good opinion of her,” Daisy says ferociously before staring out the window again. 

The ride back to the Sanctuary is quiet. Negan periodically glances at Daisy who continues to stare out the window with her jaw clenched. He internally curses wondering how Cheryl could have left Daisy in that truck and how she could lie about it so easily.

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

Back in the Sanctuary, Daisy stares up at the ceiling of her room. Night begins to fall but she hasn’t bothered taking off the red leather jacket and changing for bed. Daisy can’t decide whether she is more surprised Cheryl and Negan slept together or Cheryl hired the Serpents. Unable to contain her restlessness, Daisy decides she needs answers.

Minutes later the motorcycle Daisy borrowed roars down the highway. The night sky is littered with twinkling stars as she makes her way back to Alexandria. Hiding the bike in a nearby brush, she spots an unguarded portion of the wall and notices footholds. Landing silently on the other side of the partition, she scans the houses wondering which one belongs to the boy with the beanie. Quietly walking passed row after row of houses, she finally spots a familiar figure on the porch.

“Name's Jughead and I thought you might be back,” he says sitting casually on the steps.

“How do you figure?” Daisy says skeptically, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Know anyone else from Riverdale currently living in Alexandria?” Jughead asks.

He doesn’t bother waiting for Daisy to respond before saying “Come on in,” pushing himself off the porch walking up the steps to the front door.

Daisy searches for the older man she saw him with earlier as Jughead closes the door behind her. “FP is upstairs, probably already asleep,” he says not bothering to whisper.

“I am not sure I am supposed to be here,” Daisy says uncertainly. It has been only been months since Negan brought her to the Sanctuary. As a lieutenant, they visited other communities, but she has never encountered someone from her past. The world is truly becoming smaller, she thinks to herself as Jughead leads her upstairs to his bedroom.  Uncertain where to sit, Daisy takes a seat on a bench near a window that overlooks the quiet street below.

“Ask away,” Jughead says sitting on the bed resting his elbows on his knees watching Daisy with a curious expression.

“Did Cheryl ever mention me?” Daisy asks hopefully.

Jughead clears his throat before answering. “No. We didn’t exactly talk a lot. I got the impression Cheryl wasn’t thrilled at the idea of asking the Serpents for help,” he says bitterly.

“Cheryl hated asking for help. From anyone,” Daisy says softly shaking her head with a sad smile. “I thought I was hallucinating when she showed up with Negan. He used to teach PE right?” Daisy asks.

“Yeah. Archie and I used to joke he was a sadist. He made us do the rope climb almost every day,” Jughead laughs. A comfortable silence stretches on as they each remember their lives before the outbreak.

“Is Lisa Johnson still alive? She went to Pembrooke, but she lived in Riverdale. I am not sure if you knew her or not,” Daisy rambles.

Jughead rubs his forehead before removing his hat, black hair shooting in every direction. “Pembrooke was flooded with walkers just after the army quarantined the city. Johnson… Didn’t her parents work at the hospital?” Jughead asks.

“Yes,” Daisy answers tersely.

“The hospital was the first to go. They told us there were no survivors. She probably didn’t make it,” Jughead says gently reluctant to give Daisy false hope.

“She was my best friend. When Cheryl came to get me at school I wanted to ask if she could come with … but I didn’t,” Daisy says sadly.

“It’s not your fault,” Jughead says quickly crossing the room to sit next to Daisy. “We are all infected,” he says with a shaky voice. “Whether it is out there or in here, we are all going to end up the same way. Death, the great equalizer,” Jughead says cynically.

 “What if it didn’t have to be?” Daisy says distantly.

“What are you talking about?” Jughead asks staring at her questioningly.

“What if it didn’t have to be?” Daisy repeats, “I have something to tell you,” she says voice unsteady.


	31. Chapter 31

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Jughead asks stunned.

“You said we are all infected. There is nothing anyone can do, but maybe there is something I can do,” Daisy says hesitantly.

“Daisy, if you tell everyone you aren’t infected … you will never go back to your normal life, or at least what passes for normal these days,” Jughead insists.

“I know, but there is a doctor here and one back at the Sanctuary. Maybe they can do something … I just … I need to talk to Negan,” she says urgently reaching for her jacket.

“Whoa, there is no way I am letting you drive back to the Sanctuary alone in the middle of the night. Sorry, Chosen One,” Jughead jokes.

Daisy rolls her eyes, “Jug….”she begins.

“You don’t get to be the sacrificial lamb and take unnecessary risks,” Jughead says adamantly.

Daisy presses her lips together. “Okay, I get it,” she relents with a sigh.

Jughead rummages through a dresser drawer pulling out a t-shirt and sweatpants. “Here, take these. Bathroom is just at the end of the hall,” he says.

When Daisy returns she finds a makeshift bed on the bench near the window.

“You don’t have to sleep on the windowsill,” Daisy says eyeing him skeptically.

“This windowsill is palatial I will have you know,” he says with a smirk.

“Whatever you say,” Daisy says shaking her head, a smile on her lips. She peels back the covers of the bed, resting her head on the soft pillow falling into a deep sleep for once absent of images of Cheryl and Jason’s cold bodies.  

xxx

“WHERE IS SHE?” Negan roars. Daisy’s eyes immediately flutter open. She sits up staring out at the bright blue sky wondering how she could have slept so late. Jughead is sound asleep, blankets covering half his bare torso and hair a wild mess.

“I told you! She isn’t here!” FP shouts back.

“Alright, let’s just calm down. If she is here we will find her,” Rick says steadily.

“Damn right we will. DAISY!” Negan yells.

Daisy jumps out of bed skidding on the wooden floor racing down the stairs. Suddenly, Jughead is just steps behind her.

“I am here. I am here,” Daisy repeats stopping halfway down the stairs realizing she is wearing Jughead’s clothes. Jughead bumps into her and quickly wraps his arm around her waist pulling her back towards his chest to keep her from falling.

“Jug?” FP asks his voices laced with incredulity.

“This isn’t what it looks like,” Jughead says calmly.

“Jughead is right. Negan I will explain everything,” Daisy says arms extended trying to temper his anger.

“Go change. We are leaving. Now,” Negan says staring at Daisy angrily.

“I am going too,” Jughead interjects.

Daisy looks back at him in shock.

“Excuse me?” Negan asks.

“I am going too. Where Daisy goes I go,” he says staring stubbornly at Negan.

Negan rubs his forehead as Daisy glances between the two of them.

“Fine,” Negan says. “Grab your shit. We are leaving,” he tells him.

“Better make that three,” FP adds.

“What?” Negan says.

“Yeah, Jughead is my boy. Where he goes I go. You know how it is,” FP says giving Negan a pat on the shoulder with a smug smile.

“Daisy please go get dressed so that you and your friends can accompany us to the Sanctuary,” Negan says in a gruff voice.

Minutes later, Daisy, Jughead, FP and Negan make their way towards Negan’s truck. Daisy pulls the motorcycle from the brush and begins pulling her hair back into a high ponytail before tying a bandana around her neck. 

“Get in the truck,” Negan orders.

“There isn’t enough room for everyone in the truck.,” Daisy says pausing for a moment. “Thank you for coming for me,” she says squeezing Negan’s arm before quickly kissing his cheek.

FP climbs into the truck. “There is no way I am going to ride on that tiny ass motor bike,” he grumbles.

“Jughead?” Daisy asks eyes bright.

“I’m in,” he says climbing behind Daisy wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Negan?” Daisy asks glancing over her shoulder.

“Hmm?” he says watching her and Jughead ready to depart.

“Can we talk when we get home?” she asks with a serious expression pulling the bandana over the lower half of her face. 

Negan stares into her sky blue eyes, “Yeah, Daisy. When we get home,” he says reassuringly before heading towards the truck.


	32. Chapter 32

Daisy pulls back on the throttle before roaring down the highway. She leans into a sharp curve, when suddenly walkers appear scattered across the narrow two-lane road. “Shit! Shit! Shit!” Daisy yells zigzagging between bodies narrowly missing them.

“Jug!” Daisy yells, bringing the bike to a screeching halt yards from the herd. “There is no way the truck is going to get through!” she says while dismounting. “Do you know how to ride?” she asks eyeing the walkers drawn by the noise.

“Yeah! Of course! Daisy, what are you going to do?” Jughead asks grabbing her arm.

“I know a shortcut. I will draw them away. Meet me at the bridge two miles up,” she says slipping out of his grip.

“Daisy, I can’t let you do that,” Jughead shouts glancing at the herd.

“Jughead! There is no time! Negan is in that truck,” she yells as walkers begin to approach the motorcycle.

“Daisy think about what you are doing,” Jughead implores.

“Jug! FP is in that truck,” Daisy says staring at Jughead.

“Damnit,” Jughead curses before quietly easing the bike forward.

“Hey! Over here!” Daisy shouts waving her arms in an attempt to lure the walkers away. “I am over here!” Daisy continues to yell as they slowly turn towards her. “Go,” Daisy mouths to Jughead before she begins to walk backwards towards the forest. She waits until the walkers are no longer blocking the road before breaking into a run. Her feet skid on layers of dirt and leaves as she dodges tree branches periodically glancing over her shoulder. She takes one last look before disappearing further into the forest.

xxx

“Why are we slowing down?” FP asks suspiciously.

“Walkers linger around the bend sometimes. We wouldn’t be the first to slam into a herd and drive off a cliff,” Negan says letting the truck quietly idle as it slowly creeps forward.

“You know Daisy is a lot more like Cheryl than she thinks,” FP says stretching his legs out in the passenger seat.

“How well did you know Cheryl?” Negan asks ignoring the pangs of jealously. 

“Well, when she came to us it was obvious she had nobody else to go to. Never said it in front of Jug, but Clifford was beating her pretty bad. He was a bastard,” FP says bitterly. “How do you know the Blossoms?” FP asks glancing at Negan.

Negan considers the question and decides to give FP the abbreviated version. “I helped Cheryl find Daisy and Jason. Cheryl and Jason died right in front of her,” he says coolly.

“Jesus. Poor kid,” FP murmurs. “Well whatever you need Jug and I have the stomach for it. We used to run a crew called the Serpents. That was before the outbreak. We are all that’s left now, but if it’s for Daisy count us in. Cheryl never should have had to come to us for help,” FP says shaking his head as if he could dislodge the images of a bruised and angry Cheryl Blossom.

xxx

Jughead sits on the motorcycle anxiously waiting for Daisy. He sees her sprinting towards him, feet skidding as she flings herself on the back of the bike. “Go! Go! Go!” she says breathlessly, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Daisy glances over her shoulder. “This is our secret. Okay?” she says between gasps, resting her forehead on Jughead’s back.

“Yeah don’t worry. I am not going to be the one to tell Negan his surrogate daughter ran off into the woods to draw a herd of walkers away,” Jughead says sardonically.

As Daisy and Jughead reach the Sanctuary, Daisy notices a group of Saviors lingering outside. “What’s going on?” Daisy asks as she slides off the motorcycle.

“Where were you? Where is Negan? He went ballistic when he found out you were gone,” Arat says angrily.

“I was at Alexandria,” Daisy says defensively.

“This is really getting old. First Cheryl shows up, fucking shoots Dave in the head and then her and Negan go off on some mysterious errand and he comes back with you,” Arat rants.

“Arat, what happened?” Daisy asks irritably.

“I will tell you what happened. Some fuckface claiming to be your dad showed up with a mob of walkers on his ass. Two Saviors died. Ever since your whore of a sister showed up Negan has been distracted,” Arat says viciously before spitting on Daisy.

Daisy closes her eyes feeling the wet saliva drip down her cheek. “You are going to want to stop talking about my sister,” she says in an eerily calm voice.

“Or what? It’s no secret your sister was a slut. She probably would have spread her legs for half the compound if she hadn’t died,” Arat taunts smirking at the crowd. She turns back around completely blindsided when Daisy punches her in the nose.

Arat grimaces when she touches her nose staring at the blood dripping onto her hands. “You fucking bitch,” she hisses.

Pulling out her knife Daisy whispers, “Say her name again and see what happens,” eyes filled with manic rage. Jughead stands next to Daisy switchblade in hand waiting for the Saviors to make their move. 


	33. Chapter 33

“Arat do you know what Negan is going to do to you when he finds out two Saviors are dead and you’re picking fights with a teenage girl?” Dwight asks.

A car door slams nearby, “Yeah Arat do you know what I am going to do?” Negan asks casually swinging Lucille at his side. FP stares at the Saviors menacingly with his arms crossed over his chest sizing them up. “Dwight, FP and Jughead are going to be staying with us. Show them to some empty rooms,” Negan orders. Daisy's eyes trail Jughead as she watches him follow Dwight into the Sanctuary. “I am assume the rest of you have things to do,” Negan shouts. Arat turns to leave with the Saviors. “Arat,” Negan barks, “You are and I are going to have words later,” he says softly, dismissing her with a glare.

Daisy sheathes her knife unaware Negan is staring at her. “You and I are going to have words now,” he says insistently. Negan leads Daisy through the wide halls of the Sanctuary to his room. He closes the door disappearing into the bathroom returning with a dinged metallic box. “Sit,” he orders. Daisy sits in the large armchair flexing her hand. Negan sits on the coffee table unlatching the first aid kit. “Put your hand out,” he instructs. Daisy extends her hand, knuckles bruised and bloody. Negan unravels a roll of gauze.

“Daisy do you know why I made you a lieutenant?” he asks while cutting a strip.

“Well as far as I know, I am your youngest lieutenant so my guess would be to protect me. Keep me close,” she says sadly staring vacantly at her outstretched fingers.

Negan shakes his head as he begins bandaging her hand.

“Minutes after your brother and sister died walkers flooded the facility and in that moment you took your grief and your pain and set it aside. You pulled Cheryl’s knife out of that doctor’s eye socket and wiped it on your hospital gown and after you cleaned it, you killed at least ten walkers. Barefoot. In your hospital gown. You took everything you were feeling and compartmentalized it and fought your way out. That is why I made you a lieutenant,” he says focusing intently on tying off the bandage. 

Daisy stares at him with a curious expression.

“I need someone who can put their emotions aside, whether it is rage, grief, sadness, fear, whatever it is and do what needs to be done to survive. Do you understand?” Negan asks finally looking up at her.

“I do,” Daisy answers softly.

“Good,” Negan says packing up the first aid kit.

“Negan I need to talk to you,” Daisy says urgently. Suddenly a knock at the door interrupts her. Simon pokes his head into Negan’s room. “Hey there kiddo,” he says oblivious to Daisy’s scowl.

“We will talk, but right now I need to figure out who this clown is and how he found the Sanctuary,” Negan says standing. “Go change and meet me on the factory floor in ten,” Negan says motioning towards the door. As Daisy closes the door behind her she overhears Negan say, “Tell me exactly what happened,” in a furious tone.

Minutes later Daisy steps out of the shower quickly sliding on fresh jeans and lacing her boots. A knock at the door sounds as she slips on a black turtleneck tucking it into her high waist jeans. “Come in,” she says grabbing her red leather jacket.

Jughead steps into her room as she towel dries her thick wavy brown hair. “Did Dwight show you and your dad to your rooms?” Daisy asks.

“Yeah. Did you get a chance to talk to Negan?” he asks crossing his arms over his chest leaning against the door.

“No. I think he wants to figure out if this stranger really is my dad,” Daisy answers.

“Are you nervous?” Jughead asks.

Daisy pauses. “It didn’t even occur to me to be nervous until you just said it,” she says with a slight smile.

“Well then forget I said anything,” he says with a grin. “Lead on,” he utters opening the door for her extending his arm.

Daisy and Jughead arrive at the factory floor making their way towards Negan and FP. “Simon is about to bring him out. Daisy how long has it been since you have seen Clifford?” Negan asks.

“Five, maybe six years,” she responds. 

“Would you recognize him?” he probes.

“He is my dad Negan of course I would,” she says giving him a look of disbelief.

Negan rubs his eyes in exasperation as Simon pushes a man through the crowd. With his hands bound behind him, his expensive looking gray button down shirt begins to crinkle. Drops of blood stain the collar. Daisy stares at his crimson hair parted to the side instantly recognizing the facial features that stare back at her every morning. Silence settles over the crowd as Simon continues to prod him forward. Jughead and FP take a step closer to Daisy as Negan stands just behind her glowering at the stranger.

“Hey Dad,” Daisy says nonchalantly trying to mask the fear and hope warring inside of her.


	34. Chapter 34

“Daisy. Darling are you okay?” Clifford asks scanning Daisy for injuries.

“We buried Jason,” Daisy says softly.

“I know. They wouldn’t let your mother and I back in the country,” Clifford says shaking his head.

“Mom?” Daisy asks unable to keep the hope from her voice.

“She didn’t make it,” Clifford says with a vacant expression.

Daisy’s eyes fill with tears, forced to accept she will never see her mom again, she glances at the floor subtlety wiping her eyes. Looking back up at Clifford she asks, “Why did Cheryl hire Jughead and the Serpents to keep an eye out for you, Dad?” with an earnest expression.

Clifford looks around the crowded room embarrassed to be having such a private conversation in front of strangers. “Daisy your sister was unbalanced. She was obsessed with Jason. Their relationship surpassed normal,” he asserts.

Daisy shakes her head in disbelief. “We never talked about Jason’s accident. He was in the hospital and you just left the country with Mom,” Daisy says her voice laced with skepticism.

“I see what’s happening,” Clifford responds his eyes hardening, “Cheryl has fabricated this narrative where I what? Molested her? Abused her? Daisy your sister was unhinged and reckless. She was so consumed with Jason’s affection in the very end she couldn’t live without him,” he says angrily.

Daisy’s eyes spark as chills run through her body. “How do you know that?” she whispers.

“One of these ruffians told me,” he lies shrugging his shoulders.

Daisy feels Negan’s presence behind her. “Only Negan and I know what happened to Cheryl,” Daisy says accusingly.

“Daisy…” Clifford says arms outstretched taking a step closer to her. 

“That’s close enough,” Negan’s voice booms.

“You spin a pretty good story Clifford except Cheryl came to me and showed me the bruises herself,” FP says glancing at Daisy’s dad. “I suggest you start explaining,” he says indifferently.

“Daisy, Cheryl and Jason were disturbed. I made a deal. They told me they only needed one male and one female to run their tests. Convincing Cheryl Jason was dead was easy enough but tracking Cheryl down … you were never part of the deal” he exclaims. 

“What tests?” FP scoffs.

The room begins to spin as cold dread spreads through Daisy’s entire body. She helplessly stares at Clifford as he says, “You don’t know? Daisy isn’t infected,” in a smug tone. Daisy blinks as the world slows around her. Suddenly Saviors are staring at her with mixed expressions. Outrage. Guilt. Disbelief. Worst of all, hope.  She had planned on talking to Negan. She had planned on telling him she wanted to work with Dr. Carson, but on her terms. Now Clifford’s three words left her exposed in a crowded room with only three people she trusts. Daisy is deaf to the din of Savior’s turning to one another no longer speechless. Clifford stares at Negan with a self-righteous expression.

“He’s lying!”

“Everyone is infected!”

“What’s so special about her?”

“How is that possible?” voices cry out.

“Jughead, is this true?” FP asks staring at him angrily.

Daisy slowly turns towards FP and whispers “It is true,” before Jughead can respond. She clears her throat. “It’s true. He isn’t lying,” Daisy says loudly addressing the crowd. Negan grabs her arm forcefully. “Daisy, don’t do this,” he urges in a hushed tone.

“We probably should have talked,” she says with a sad smile. “I want to work with Dr. Carson and the doctor in Alexandria. I want to help,” she says forlornly pressing her lips together. “Negan, it will be okay,” she says reassuringly as the crowd of Saviors begins to press closer against them, anxious to get a better look at Daisy. Negan stares at Daisy with grief in his eyes. She squeezes his hand comfortingly before anger clouds his expression. FP and Jughead flank Daisy as Negan stalks towards Clifford in long strides.

“Don’t think I don’t know about you and Cheryl,” Clifford whispers. Negan clenches his fist. “That’s the thing about open fields. They don’t offer much privacy,” Clifford taunts, “Cheryl was a mentally unstable. Damaged goods. She would have never loved you the way she loved Jason,” Clifford jabs.

Clifford flinches as Negan leans towards him, “It seems to me, Jason was the only person who ever tried to protect her from your miserable existence,” he whispers.

Clifford’s eyes fill with rage just before Negan punches him in the jaw. He stumbles swinging wildly before Negan lands another blow in Clifford’s gut. Suddenly Daisy finds herself struggling against Jughead. “Jug, you don’t understand,” she says urgently.

“Daisy he isn’t worth it,” he shouts just before she slips out of his grip.

“Negan!” Daisy yells ducking through the crowd. “Negan!” she urges shaking his arm. “He sold out your sister Daisy,” Negan shouts.

“I know!” she screams, “I know. He might not be infected though,” she says pulling his arm back staring at him with a clear headed expression. 

“He may not be infected,” she repeats staring at Negan purposefully.

“Simon! Get him out of here!” Negan shouts before ushering Daisy back towards FP and Jughead leaving the chaotic factory floor.


	35. Chapter 35

Negan, Jughead, and FP escort Daisy to her room. They can still hear the commotion behind them, Saviors outraged with more questions than answers. Jughead closes the door softly as Negan paces the small apartment. “Damnit. First Arat and now this,” Negan says glancing at Daisy with a downcast expression, “I will take you to Alexandria and explain the situation. We’ll send for Dr. Carson and stay there while they do whatever it is they have to do,” he says, his mind whirling already planning.  

“You can’t leave the Sanctuary,” Daisy says interrupting his train of thought. “We don’t know how long this will take,” Daisy says adamantly well aware the Sanctuary would split into factions without Negan. Negan grabs a glass and hurls it against the wall. Daisy flinches as it bursts into shards. 

“Jug and I could stay with her,” FP says casually unaffected by Negan’s rage. “Lord knows I have been dreaming of the day I get to boss Clifford Blossom around,” he says with a grin.

Negan runs his hand through his hair before walking over to FP. Jughead moves closer to Daisy silently slipping his arm around her. “You don’t have to say it,” FP says quietly observing Jughead and Daisy, “I would protect her like she is my own,” he whispers exchanging a meaningful look with Negan.

With a sigh Negan braces himself against the wall. “Alright. We leave for Alexandria tonight,” he says brows furrowed as he watches Jughead and Daisy talking. “Rick isn’t going to believe it. I know I didn’t. With any luck I will be back before morning,” he says stomping towards Daisy and Jughead.

“Hope you packed light,” he says cynically.

“Always do,” Jughead says sharing a smile with FP. “We’ll go pack,” FP says patting Jughead on the back motioning for them to leave.

A knock at the door thuds just before Simon walks into the room.

“Hey Boss,” he says nodding towards Negan. “Hey Daisy,” he says.

Daisy watches him carefully. Before Negan can protest, Daisy says, “I will let Simon fill you in,” making her way to the door. “We can chat later,” she says with a smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes.

“Be careful,” Negan says awkwardly.

“I will,” she says reassuringly.

Twenty minutes later Daisy’s possessions are stuffed into a duffel bag. She walks towards the back of the Sanctuary watching FP load bags into a black SUV.

“Where is my motorcycle?" she asks.

“That isn’t your motorcycle,” Negan answers.

Daisy spins turning towards him. “You are going to leave me at Alexandria with no way of getting out if things go south?” she asks in an incredulous tone.

“I am not leaving you anywhere, Daisy. You chose to go. You are leaving me. When you make grown up decisions you live with them,” he barks.

Stunned, Daisy stares at him. She feels the dull ache in her chest the entire drive to Alexandria. Finally arriving at the gate, Negan tells the guard he needs to talk to Rick.

In minutes, Negan, FP, Jughead and Daisy sit at Rick and Michonne’s kitchen table. Daisy begins sparsely recounting the events that transpired after her and Cheryl were separated from Rick, Negan filling in the details regarding Cheryl. When Daisy finishes Rick sits staring at her, brows furrowed head tilted struggling to comprehend what they are telling him.

“I don’t believe it,” he says astonished.

“You have a doctor here?” Negan asks brusquely.

“Yeah … We do,” Rick responds confused.

“Good. I will send for ours. She will stay here while they run tests on her and Clifford,” Negan orders.

“Tests … you are talking about a cure,” Rick says shaking his head.

“We don’t know yet,” Negan says curtly.

“She can stay,” Michonne says glaring at Negan. “We’ll even keep a muzzle on Clifford and make sure he doesn’t broadcast it to the world, but we want something in return,” she says brows raised. Rick stares at Michonne amazed she would negotiate Daisy’s safety.

“What?” Negan orders.

“We give you 25% of everything we have. Not 50%,” she says in an unwavering tone.

“Done,” Negan says without hesitation.

Jughead walks into the house they left less than 24 hours ago, “It’s good to be back,” he says.  

“Come on Jug. Let’s go make sure there is a room ready for Daisy,” FP says leading him upstairs.

Negan stands in the living room staring at Daisy realizing they never had a chance to talk. “You don’t want to leave,” Daisy says picking up a pillow from the couch, hugging it to her chest.

“Not particularly,” Negan says rubbing the back of his neck. “The thought of leaving you here with Rick and your dad does not sit well with me,” he says finally looking her in the eye.

“I trust Rick,” she says tossing the pillow on the couch, “and Clifford isn’t my dad,” she says staring absently towards the door.

Negan reaches for Daisy pulling her into his arms. He rests his chin on her head holding her close to his chest. “I am sorry about earlier. I know you are scared,” he says softly.

Daisy pulls away smiling up at Negan with tears in her eyes remembering when Cheryl told her not to make a scene after what they believed was Jason's death. “We put it to the side. We put it in a box with a lid and keep going and when the time is right we will take it out, but not now. Not right now,” she repeats wiping her face. Negan sighs pulling her back into his arms trying to ignore the ache in his chest.  


	36. Chapter 36

Sunlight streams through the window of the spacious room. Daisy stares up at the ceiling postponing the moment she will have to face the voices talking in the kitchen. After showering and tossing on a faded t-shirt and jeans, she grabs her jacket and heads downstairs. Rick and Michonne sit awkwardly at the Jones’ kitchen table. “Morning,” Daisy says uncertainly observing Jughead’s scowl.

“Daisy we need to talk,” Rick says as Daisy pours herself a cup of coffee. Jughead hands her a container of powdered creamer. “What is it?” she asks apprehensively.

“We are having a town hall this afternoon. Now, I can vouch for you. Tell them how we met outside of Atlanta and Negan forced you to do his dirty work, but you would have to give up the jacket,” he says in a serious tone.

“No,” she says abruptly taking a sip of coffee. "Negan rescued me. I am a Savior," she says with a challenging gaze. 

Jughead glances at FP with a questioning gaze. When FP nods Jughead interjects, “Daisy could be a Serpent,” gripping the back of an empty kitchen chair.

Daisy begins to object, but before she can Rick is out of his chair pacing the kitchen. “I brought you and FP back here to fight Negan,” he says angrily. “Now things have changed and the two of you could stand to lose your jackets too,” he says pointing at Jughead.

Jughead stands upright crossing his arms over his chest wearing a shocked and angry expression.

“Why do we even need to introduce her?” Michonne asks breaking the silence. “We don’t want to advertise we are harboring a Savior or that Daisy is _special_ ,” she says scowling.

“This is a small community Michonne. People will talk,” Rick says exasperated.

“Then we will give them something to talk about. Clifford. We will tell them we are holding him prisoner,” she says simply.

“For what crime?” Rick asks.

“Child abuse,” Daisy says setting her mug down with a thud. “It will discourage people from approaching him and FP can attest to it,” Daisy says bitterly.

“Alright,” Rick says reluctantly resting his hands on Michonne’s shoulders. “We give them Clifford to distract them from Daisy,” he says with a sigh.

At midday Alexandrians gather. Jughead and Daisy stand out of sight while Rick covers updates on crops, patrol assignments and fortifications.

“I am sorry Rick said that about you and FP,” Daisy whispers.

“You mean how he only wanted us here fight Negan? It’s a new world but when it comes to me and FP we are still outcasts,” he says resentfully.

“You will figure it out,” Daisy says reaching for his hand squeezing it reassuringly.

“Two final topics. We have a new resident, but you won’t see much of him. Clifford Blossom is currently locked up in the jail we recently constructed,” Rick tells the group. Worried glances and shock permeate the crowd.

“What did he do?”

“How do we know he is guilty?”

“Is he a threat?” concerned voices ask.

Rick clears his throat, “Clifford is from Riverdale, same as Jughead and FP. He was abusing his daughter. I won’t go into the details, but he will stay in the cell until we decide what to do with him,” he says authoritatively. “Lastly, a piece of good news. The Saviors will only be taking thirty five percent of what we have. I know it has been slim the last few months. Hopefully this will help,” Rick says upliftingly.

People rush to thank Rick as Jughead and Daisy stare at one another silently wondering what Rick plans to do with the extra supplies.

When the crowd finally disperses Rick makes his way towards Daisy. “There is someone you need to meet,” he says.

“Hello? Denise?” Rick shouts walking into the small house that has been converted into an infirmary.

“Hey Rick,” a young blonde woman responds pushing her glasses up her nose. “Did you need something?” she asks eyeing Daisy curiously.

“Denise, we need to talk,” Rick says ushering her towards a stool.

Rick explains Clifford and Daisy aren’t infected and briefly summarizes Daisy’s time at the facility while Denise stares in shock. “Denise. Say something,” he says standing pouring her a glass of water.

“Can you just excuse me a second?” she asks before walking down the hall. Rick and Daisy sit in silence as they hear the unmistakable sound of retching and then the faucet. Denise walks back down the hall wiping her mouth. “That probably wasn’t very professional,” she says sitting back down. “Rick I can’t do this. I studied psychiatry. You are asking me to find a cure,” she says shaking her head.

“No, Denise. I am asking you to try. We will keep this a secret. All you have to do is try,” Rick says taking her hands in his.

“I will see what I can do. No promises,” she says shaking her had vehemently.

“They are going to write books about you Denise,” he says standing preparing to depart.

“Oh, yes. I can see it now. The girl who almost saved the world but couldn’t,” she says sarcastically to herself. She turns towards Daisy. “Alright, well let’s at least start with some blood samples,” she says rummaging through cabinets.

Hours later Daisy is in her room exhausted. “Hey,” Jughead says sitting on the edge of her bed, “How’s it going?” he asks.

“Okay. Denise wanted blood, a lot of it. I am waiting for the room to stop spinning,” Daisy says.

Jughead adjusts the pillows behind her back. “What do you think Rick is doing with the extra supplies?” he asks distracted.

“I am not sure, but we should keep it to ourselves until we find out,” Daisy says closing her eyes resting her head against the pillow. 

“How’s FP?” she asks fatigued. 

“He is good. I don’t think he ever thought he would be someone’s jailer. Especially not Clifford Blossom's,” Jughead says with a laugh. 

Daisy feels him shift closer to her. His warm hand caresses her cheek. Her eyes flutter open for a second as he slowly leans in, his mouth soft against hers coaxing her lips apart. He tastes like mint Daisy thinks to herself as he gently tugs on her lower lip. 

“Jughead Jones,” she admonishes. “I think you were just my first kiss,” she says with tired smile.

“That can’t be true,” he says laughing rubbing his thumb over the shell of her ear pushing hair back. “Nobody at the Sanctuary? Really?” he asks with a look of disbelief. 

“Nope,” she says shaking her head before immediately grimacing at the motion. “Negan made it pretty clear I was off limits. Who knows what people thought given Cheryl’s reputation,” she continues with downcast eyes.

“Hey,” Jughead says tilting her chin up. “I don’t think that. Not about you and not about Cheryl either,” he says softly staring into her eyes. He rubs his thumb over her lower lip. “My shift is about to start,” he says reluctantly. “Get some rest,” he tells her shutting the door as he leaves to patrol.


	37. Chapter 37

Daisy sits on a makeshift examination table watching Denise rifle through papers. “I took enough blood yesterday to run tests once we get a microscope. Rick is optimistic he will find one,” Denise says shaking her head. “In the meantime, I want to go over your medical history: every cough, broken bone, childhood allergy, all of it. I also need to know what they did to you at the facility. In detail,” she says annoyed.

Daisy stares at her wondering what she could have done to anger her. “Umm yeah sure,” she responds confused.

The sound of the door opening pulls Daisy’s perplexed gaze away from Denise. “Morning Denise,” Jughead says with a grin, his eyes immediately find Daisy’s.  “Morning Daisy,” he says. 

“Morning Jug,” she answers with an amused expression. She left for the infirmary before the sun had risen, Jughead not yet home from his shift.

“I brought you this,” he says offering her a muffin.

“Thank you,” Daisy says taking it from his hand, “That is really nice of you,” she says gently, waiting for him to leave. After seconds of silence she finally asks. “Have you been home yet?” eyeing his clothes.

“No. I volunteered to take the graveyard shift, but I wanted to come keep you company. For your tests,” he insists.

“Great,” Daisy says half-heartedly staring awkwardly at the muffin.

“Jughead, I am sorry, but I really need Daisy’s full attention,” Denise says in an arrogant tone.

Jughead opens his mouth to object, but Daisy cuts in, “Jughead, it’s okay. Really. Thank you for the muffin,” she says breaking off a small piece, popping it into her mouth with a forced smile.

“Alright. Well, I guess I’ll see you at home,” Jughead says frowning.

Daisy sets the muffin to the side. She clears her throat. “Thank you,” she says self-consciously. Denise sighs. “You’re welcome. Let’s get started,” she asserts. 

xxx

When Daisy left for the infirmary, she was not the only person awake. Rick, dressed in his button down denim shirt, holster draped over his shoulder ambled to the gate. He politely greeted the guards informing them he planned on scavenging in case the Saviors returned earlier than expected. He took a small white sedan and silently slipped out of the compound. Minutes after Rick left, Spencer made his towards the jail cell. He eased the door open with a soft creak, stepping inside the basement.

“Morning. I am Spencer,” he says hesitantly peering into the dimly lit room. 

“Spencer, nice to meet you. I am Clifford,” Clifford responds smoothly.

“Rick told us why you are down here. I just wanted to make sure you were being treated fairly. I mean, just because the world is ending doesn’t mean need to act like savages,” he says with a smile.

“What exactly did Rick tell you?” Clifford asks slowly.

xxx

Denise ruthlessly questions every detail of Daisy’s medical history. It takes most of the morning, but finally satisfied she has all the details, she ceases her inquiry. “I would like to take more blood if you feel up to it,” Denise says rummaging for a vial.

“Why do you keep taking my blood?” Daisy asks, on edge from recounting the seemingly endless torture. “I want to analyze it, but I also want to test a blood transfusion theory,” Denise says. “May I?” she asks. 

“Sure,” Daisy grimaces, sliding her coat off, lying back on the table. Daisy stares at the wall as Denise draws her blood. “You can go home and rest after this,” she says gently. The door slams open causing Daisy to jump. “Daisy. I figured I would find you here,” an arrogant voice says.  

“Spencer, whatever it is, it is going to have to wait,” Denise says forcefully.

“I don’t think this can wait. I just had a chat with Clifford. He called you a liar. He said you had Rick convinced you aren’t infected. Well, I think we deserve some proof, especially before we let a Savior live here,” Spencer says threateningly taking a step closer before grabbing her by the front of her shirt hauling her to her feet.

Denise follows Spencer and Daisy out of the infirmary shouting, “Spencer, I just took her blood! She should be resting,” Denise yells looking around. “Where are Rick  and Michonne?” she asks.

“Don’t know. Don’t care,” Spencer responds leading Daisy towards the center of town. A crowd of people have gathered huddled in groups staring and whispering. When Daisy spots two men corralling three walkers she begins to thrash against Spencer. “What are you doing? Are you insane? Let go of me!” she shouts.

“Spencer you ass! She is never going to be fight off a walker with how much blood I just took,” Denise says grabbing his arm. He flings her off marching Daisy forward.

Anger begins to simmer in Daisy’s veins bubbling to the surface. Spencer’s self-righteousness evokes a rage that pounds like a drum in her ears. Her hands shake with the urge to wrap her fingers around his throat. She didn’t survive the fall of Riverdale, months on the road and the hellish nightmare at the facility only to die in the quaint town of Alexandria.

Spencer pushes her into the center of a circle of men each one of them holding a weapon. When she tries to flee, they push her back towards the middle. She whirls seeing only the faces of strangers. Dizzy and panicked she begins to shout, “Jughead!” she cries. “Jughead!” she yells again the scream ripping from her throat like a wounded animal.

Suddenly a walker is on her. With her back pinned to the ground, she braces her forearm against it, spittle and decay just inches from her face. With a burst of strength she pushes it off, immediately stomping its head in crushing its skull. Before she can turn, she feels teeth sink into her shoulder. With its mouth still clamped on her, she screams watching Jughead fight against the crowd.

Time slows and the agonizing pain becomes numb. Suddenly Spencer is in front of her with a smug expression. Inaudible words leave his mouth. Daisy turns her head to the right and sees FP and Michonne pushing through the crowd. FP reaches into his jacket and tosses a switchblade in the air. Daisy extends her arm feeling it hit the palm of her hand. In seconds she jams it into the temple of the walker clinging to her. Daisy catches Spencer off guard throwing him into the center of the ring. 

She pins him to the ground with her knees raising the blade. Amidst the disorder, Spencer’s friend forgets about the third walker. Eyes bright with delight Daisy watches as the walker strides towards her.  “Maybe you aren’t infected either Spencer. Let’s find out,” she says with a disturbed smile. Consumed with watching Spencer squirm, she doesn’t notice the figure running towards her before she is tackled to the ground. She elbows her assailant hard in the gut when an unexpected voice groans. “Stay Down!” Denise cries. “Stay down,” she repeats pinning Daisy’s hands to the ground as the anger gives way to exhaustion and she loses consciousness.


	38. Chapter 38

Enduring Clifford’s abuse for years, Cheryl understood the manipulation and violence people could inflict on one another. As a result, Cheryl only cared for her own welfare and the welfare of her twin, who she considered her protector. Daisy, barely a young woman when Clifford’s abuse reached its apex, was unaware of his conduct, although remained guarded in the way children are when they discern something is not quite right. When Cheryl and Daisy left Riverdale, Daisy had no one to confide in and limited exposure to the cruel nature of others, until their abduction. The time she spent at the facility left her mentally and physically damaged, a past she was reluctant to share with those she cared for, afraid they might consider her ruined and undeserving of love. In addition to scars, Daisy escaped with the notion that she could make the world a better place. Months with the Saviors had opened her eyes to death and desperation, and upon learning her childhood friend was most likely dead, she decided to act. With no one to warn her of the perils of putting herself in such a vulnerable position, she never realized the price of saving the world might be her own life. A cost Negan became acutely aware of when he returned to Alexandria to check on the young woman who had unexpectedly rooted herself in his affection.

Negan and Rick run through the open gate towards the mass of individuals shouting. Negan effortlessly cuts through the crowd, people scrambling to avoid his bat covered in razor sharp barbed wire.  After Denise tackled Daisy, the crowd watched in horror as the walker approaching them sunk its teeth into Spencer’s jugular. Bits of stringy muscle hung from its mouth as it lurched wildly at the crowd. 

Unconcerned with the walker and panic beginning to spread, Negan whispers, “Daisy,” gently pushing her long dark brown hair away from her clammy face. She is pale, her arms streaked with blood and dirt, limbs splayed awkwardly on the ground oblivious to the threat of being trampled. Denise’s hands flutter over Daisy’s body, holding a crumpled cardigan against her shoulder in an effort to stop the blood from flowing. It pools, coating the grass and making it slick. Negan pulls her into his lap in an attempt to rouse her. “Daisy, baby wake up,” he says lightly turning her face towards him. Watching her unresponsive body, Negan clenches his teeth suppressing the tentacles of despair and guilt wrapping themselves around his heart. “She is bleeding out,” Denise says timidly amongst the commotion. Staring down at Daisy’s long eyelashes and soft skin, Negan roars “How did this happen?” glaring at Rick.

Following Negan, Rick managed to push his way through the crowd and instantly corralled the walker that bit Spencer. After shoving his knife into the walker’s brain, he pulls it out, blood and rotted brain matter spattering his shirt. As the crowd thins, FP breaks through pulling Spencer to his feet, crimson blood staining his hand as he tries to keep Spencer’s throat intact. “I don’t know!” Rick shouts running his fingers through his hair. “Watch out, he has been bit,” Rick says using the knife to point at a wide eyed Spencer. “Michonne! What happened?” Rick asks absently looking for her amongst the throngs of people.  

“I wasn’t here,” Michonne says grunting. On FP’s heels Jughead finally breeches the crowd and upon looking at Daisy’s listless form, punches Spencer’s friend in the face intent on beating him to death. Michonne is grappling with Jughead trying to restrain him, surprised his wiry frame keeps managing to evade her grasp.

Watching the disorder unfold around him, Rick takes control of the situation. “Everyone back to your houses. NOW,” he shouts. Negan lifts Daisy’s limp body to his chest gesturing for Denise to lead him to the infirmary. FP begins trudging Spencer towards the cemetery until Denise shouts, “Wait!” taking a few steps towards him, “Bring him to the infirmary,” she orders frantically before rushing ahead to prepare.


	39. Chapter 39

Denise rushes into the infirmary slamming the door open. FP manhandles Spencer through the entryway, pushes him into an empty chair and secures his arms and legs. Denise grabs a vial and quickly flips his arm over trying to locate a vein. “What are you doing?” FP shouts, cautiously reapplying his hand to Spencer’s neck.

“I need a sample,” she yells, not bothering to look up. Seconds later, Negan carries Daisy into the room. “Daisy, come on baby girl wake up,” he urges reluctant to put her down. He shakes her lightly and her head lolls to the side. Her dark hair contrasts her waxen skin. Negan’s heart wrenches as he gently lays her on the examination table. Jughead rushes in, and immediately takes a step backwards. His back hits the wall and he slumps to the floor gripping his hat in his hands.

Rick and Michonne run in surveying the scene before them. Denise looks up and notices Rick after quickly filling three vials of Spencer’s blood. “Rick, we need that microscope,” Denise says frantically. “There is no way I can save Spencer with a bite to the neck. I have a theory. Blood transfusion. It’s just a theory but ...” she trails off.

“You need a microscope,” Rick finishes.

“Yes,” Denise answers wiping the sweat from her face.  

“Okay. FP you go with Michonne and find us a microscope. Michonne talk to Eugene. He may know where to look. I will stay here and watch Spencer,” Rick says anxiously running his fingers through his hair.

“There is one at the Sanctuary,” Negan interjects still staring at Daisy.

“Negan we need that microscope,” Rick says giving him a look of disbelief.

“I am not leaving her,” Negan says calmly.

“Negan! It could mean a cure,” Rick shouts gripping the front of Negan’s jacket.

“I don’t care!” Negan roars pushing Rick off of him. “Go get it yourselves,” he says watching Denise inspect Daisy’s injury. Negan grips Daisy’s hand tightly, oblivious to FP and Michonne’s hasty departure.

xxx

“Secure her arms and legs,” a strange voice orders. Doctors dressed in white lab coats buckle Daisy’s restraints.  

“What are you doing?” she asks fear spiking inside of her.

“Test Subject A has fled. Accelerated testing will commence on Test Subject B,” a voice drones.

Daisy’s eyes dart to a table with metallic instruments.  “Please don’t do this,” Daisy whispers as one of the doctor’s picks up a speculum. When another pushes her hospital gown above her waist, Daisy fights against the restraints trying desperately to close her legs. “Please don’t do this,” she begs. Prying her legs apart she begins to sob. “Don’t do this,” she screams choking on her tears. She turns her head to the side closing her eyes tightly.

xxx

Denise sits on the floor next to Jughead. Her hands are covered in blood and her eyes are closed. As she dozes, Jughead stares at the ground. Daisy is still unconscious. Negan sits in a chair by her side with his arms crossed over his chest. Rick periodically checks on Spencer. Denise applied a bandage to his throat but his face has sickly pallor. Negan takes Daisy’s hand resting his elbows on his knees staring at the ground.

“She is going to pull through,” Rick says softly.

“You don’t know that,” Negan responds.

“I have been where you are. Carl, my son. He almost didn’t make it …” Rick shares.

“She isn’t my daughter,” Negan lashes out.

“Yeah, I have been there too,” Rick says.

Negan gives Rick a confused expression. “Judith, the little girl. Lori, my wife, she thought I was dead… She’s mine though. God help me, she is mine now,” Rick says shaking his head. “She will pull through,” Rick repeats confidently.

xxx

Daisy stands in the forest surrounding the Sanctuary, Cheryl and Jason directly in front of her.

“Daisy?” Jason asks with a smile.

“Jason?” Daisy says confused looking around. “Am I dead?” she asks.

“No, Daisy you aren’t dead,” Jason assures.

“I wish I was,” she cries. “I wish I was dead,” she states her voice breaking, sobbing in anguish.

“Calm down, Daisy,” Cheryl retorts earning a glare from Jason.

Daisy becomes still with rage. “You don’t get to tell me how to feel. You left me!” Daisy shouts angrily.

“Daisy we both left you,” Jason interrupts.

“No, Jason. Cheryl left me. What did you think was going to happen to me when you left? What did you think they were going to do to me when their female test subject ran away?” Daisy roars glaring at Cheryl. “The things they did to me,” she says broken and unable to elaborate. “I am sorry about Clifford. I am sorry I didn’t know. Sorry I didn’t do anything. But in your relentless pursuit to save Jason, you left me. You are my sister. You are my family. We are supposed to protect each other,” she accuses blinded by tears.

Cheryl feels an uncomfortable prickling sensation in her chest. The misery and pain Clifford inflicted on her was only bearable because of Jason. Jason had always been her twin flame and without him she felt untethered, a sensation Daisy must have felt constantly without her soulmate. “Daisy,” Cheryl winces. “Please,” she says walking towards her. “I am sorry,” she whispers wrapping her arms around her. “You are right. You are my sister and I abandoned you. I am so sorry,” she says softly. Daisy collapses in her arms as Jason hugs both of them. “I want to come home,” Daisy says convulsing. “Please let me come home,” she begs.

“You can’t, Daisy. Not yet,” Jason says gently. “Not yet,” Jason sighs.

xxx

Spencer jerks in the chair sweat beading on his forehead. Jughead shakes Denise awake. She stares at Rick wide eyed, “We can’t wait any longer,” she says jumping to her feet grabbing the last of Daisy’s blood.


	40. Chapter 40

A desperate rattling gasp breaks the silence and Daisy's eyes fly open darting around the room. “Daisy!” Negan yells. He gently cradles her face as relief floods though her and tears slip down her cheek.

“Negan,” she whispers hoarsely. “What happened?” she asks realizing Rick and Denise are in the infirmary.

“Shhh. It’s okay,” he insists.

“I need to know,” she urges. Rick steps forward and she notices his bloodshot eyes. “Spencer got himself bit,” Rick begins. Negan bristles next to her. “He made you fight three walkers after Denise took samples of your blood and a walker bit him,” Rick repeats crossing his arms over his chest.

“Daisy, I tried to stop him…” Denise begins.

“It’s okay,” she says reassuringly. Guilt shines in her eyes. “It wasn’t your fault,” Daisy insists and Denise nods. Negan furrows his brown in confusion. Describing the tests during your time at the facility had been painful, but it felt oddly comforting to tell someone.

“Spencer died,” Rick says interrupting your thoughts.

“I am sorry,” Daisy begins. “We will keep trying,” she asserts.

“No, Daisy. He died and didn’t turn,” Denise clarifies. Chills run up her spin and soon she realizes she is gripping Negan’s hand. Her breathing becomes shallow. Wide eyed she stares at Negan with an incredulous expression. “You did it Blossom,” he says half-heartedly.

“Only a few people know,” Rick continues. “We are comparing your blood with Clifford’s. Denise and Michonne are putting together a plan.  In a few months everyone  in Alexandria could be saved,” he says rubbing his beard. Anguish unfolds inside of her. Realizing she is the cure is suffocating.

“I will stay with her tonight,” Negan volunteers nodding to Rick. As Denise and Rick leave, Negan says, “Scoot over,” pulling back a blanket from the infirmary bed. Daisy slides over and Negan stretches out his lanky frame easing back onto the bed. Resting her head on his chest, tears begin to stream down her face. “I didn’t … I thought I wanted this,” she whispers. Negan strokes her back. “I miss Cheryl,” she says softly. “Me too, Baby girl. Me too,” he sighs. Minutes pass and in the quiet comfortable silence, she falls asleep uncertainty plaguing her dreams. 

She wakes up alone in the infirmary. The voices shouting and flurry of activity outside grab her attention. Slowly sliding out of bed Daisy's feet touch the ground before her legs give out sending her plummeting to the ground. Suddenly Jughead’s arms encircle her keeping her from landing hard on the floor. “Easy there,” he says steadying you before depositing her into a nearby chair.

Daisy watches him quietly, the weight on her chest spreading leaving her with a sinking feeling. Everything has changed and yet he still stares at her with his crown beanie and crooked smirk. She clears her throat, “Where is Negan?” she asks. Hurt flashes in his eyes, “He is talking to Rick and Denise,” he answers. 

“How have you been?” she inquires timidly.

“Good … worried about you, but good. Excited there is a cure,” he adds in a hushed tone.

“Have they finished testing Clifford’s blood?” she asks  voice scratchy from disuse.

“Yeah. It is the same as yours. Denise is optimistic. Rick’s main concern is keeping everyone calm,” Jughead explains. 

“Makes sense,” she respond.

Negan walks in eyeing the two of you. “Jughead… a minute alone with Daisy?” he asks in a tone that isn’t really a request.

Negan kneels in front of Daisy taking her hands in his. “Daisy, I talked to Rick. Clifford’s blood is a match. Denise thinks his blood alone is enough to cure everyone in Alexandria,” Negan explains.

“Okay…” she says with a furrowed brow.

“Rick is worried if other communities find out they may storm Alexandria. He thinks we should find other groups and tell them about the cure,” Negan finishes.

“Leave Alexandria?” she questions.

“It is dangerous,” Negan says rubbing his chin. “They are calling you St. Daisy,” Negan divulges.

Her blood freezes. “Negan …” she begin.

“You used to hate when I called you Blossom as if I couldn’t tell the difference between you and Cheryl. Cheryl never wanted to find a cure or save the world. Probably because of what that bastard Clifford did to her. All she ever wanted was to get back to Jason. You are different, Daisy. Denise told me about what they did to you at the facility,” Negan says seriously.

Tears fall from her eyes as shame burns inside of her.

“I would have never let a doctor near me again, but you offered yourself up to find a cure. Damn near gave me a heat attack doing it. Now they have one. They are calling you their Savior. Now as much as I don’t mind the title I have a feeling it is a little too real for you. Daisy, I love you. If you want to stay, we will stay. You can date that Jones boy and we will live here. If you want to leave, we will leave. It will be dangerous, but the world is still a dangerous place. Whatever you chose, I am with you,” Negan finishes with a raspy voice.

She sits in silence deliberating over Negan’s words. St. Daisy. Could she live her life under a microscope? Negan has been the constant in her life. The anchor to which she has tethered herself to in what passes for civilization. She stares at him. The sincerity in his eyes, his salt and pepper beard, and dark lashes staring up at her. He is her home. Her comfort. Her past and future.

“I love you,” she whispers.

“To changing the world,” Negan whispers pulling her into his arms and for the first time in his life he is grateful he met Cheryl.

**Author's Note:**

> When I started this I had never seen Riverdale. After watching season one and two I am not 100% sure the tag is accurate so let's just say it is a very loose reference of the events/characters on Riverdale.


End file.
